Black Bitten
by snape.granger.fanfic
Summary: The Blacks are notoriously known for their family motto Toujours Pur and part of Salazar's scared twenty eight. One of the oldest, largest and wealthiest pureblood family in magical britain. Interbreeding is encouraged to keep their dark secret hidden except the three sisters never did like being told what to do. Hermione is drawn in, her soul theirs.
1. Chapter 1

The young brunette shivered in fear wondering if she was severely concussed. The darkness didn't help her vision one bit. Their genius plan of crouching behind the rose bush with her two friends seemed great at the time, no one knew what they were up to. No order members telling them to stay behind like good little children, safely tucked up in their warm beds in the dorms.

"Stop it Ron" came Harry's muttered voice followed by a strangled yelp. Hermione angrily spun around eyeing both the boys "shut up the both of you before we are bloody caught". Peeking her head over the bush she could just make out a younger woman caught in the talons of the death eater. Harry's messy hair covered in mud and twigs popped up next to her, his glasses wonky "we need to cause a distraction".

"Pray tell what distraction could you possibly come up with" drawled a new voice from behind the trio.

Before Hermione could speak both the boys tackled the intruder to the rain soaked ground. Ron attempting to keep the long thrashing legs still while Harry sat triumph on the man's chest. Fools are going to get us killed or worse. The brunette ripped the hood from the intruder to reveal a very annoyed Draco Malfoy. "Mind getting your guard dogs off me" trying to buck the Gryffindors off his body.

"Not till you tell us why you are following us Malfoy" Hermione gritted her teeth.

Grey eyes met cinnamon "I saw you dunderheads leaving the school so I decided to follow. Now tell me why your here?" Draco sneered at the muggleborn witch.

"None of your bloody business ferret" Ron spat, using his quidditch reflexes to dodge the Slytherins kicking legs.

Realising how loud their small group was being Hermione crept toward the bush, relief flooding her exhausted body the two figures across the field didn't hear them. A rough hand clamped down on her shoulder causing the girl to shriek, the hand flew to her mouth "shut up mudblood before you get us caught" Draco harshly whispered. "I'm going to remove my hand but you better stay quiet do I make myself clear?". The brunette reluctantly nodded.

Hermione shoved the bully away from her "how did you escape?". Draco proudly pointed towards her two tied up friends with a smirk. "Now tell me why you are here?".

The Gryffindor sighed but Harry beat her to it "we followed Tonks because she was acting strangely at the meet... Er at hogsmeade and right now she is being attacked by your crazy bitch of an aunt". Throwing his head in the direction of the two witches.

Draco grinned, he couldn't believe his luck. "You complete and utter idiots that isn't Bellatrix nor is Nymphadora being attacked and may I add Bellatrix would never hug a filthy half blood. You came rushing here without a solid plan and you didn't tell your handlers either". The young Malfoy barked a laugh, clutching his side's.

"Then who the hell is it because she awfully looks like that batshit death eater to me" Ron yelled over the boys fit of giggles.

Draco pulled himself together, levelling a glare at the blood traitor "duh Nymphadora's mother my aunt Andromeda" seeing the jaw dropping expressions of his most hated class mates "what did you think my cousins birth was a miracle".

Hermione gripped her wand, pointing it straight at Draco "she may not hug one but she does bow to one and no doubt kisses the helm of his robes like a love sick puppy". The furious look in the purebloods eye made the muggleborn shrink back away from him, her heart trying to punch a hole in her chest.

"What the fuck you say mudblood?" Draco pounced on Hermione, knocking her wand away from them, both teenagers rolling around the mud trying to get the upper hand. The muddy tussle resulted in the pair exposing themselves to the two witches that stood not a foot away, both with matching expressions. Amusement.

Hermione was the first to see them, forcing the mud covered boy away from her, she slipped about trying to stand. Tonks grinned giving her a helping hand "you two really know how to fight dirty huh". Hermione blushed looking down at her ruined robes, covered in mud, rips and unidentifiable stains.

Tonks then went over and helped release Harry and Ron from their bindings "wotcha boys didn't know you were into bondage". Both boys started to protest their innocence loudly earning a snicker from Draco.

The dark witch raised a finely groomed brow at the snickering blonde "pray tell nephew what are you doing here? I'm sure your mother would a fit if she found her darling boy out of bed on a night like this". Her walk to Draco was predatory matching that of her sister Bellatrix and the way she said it brought dread creeping down Hermione's spine.

Both her friends were busy laughing with Tonks, the three missing the middle Black sisters hungry gaze when she turned to eye Hermione "I can see why my big sister has it out for you deary" she huskily whispered, only she and Draco heard it and the blondes eyes widened into saucers.

"I'm just a mudblood" Hermione squeaked her terror filled eyes flitting from Draco's to his aunt's, while both had grey eyes the older witches eyes were slowly turning red. Her heart stopped as the moonlight shone bright clearly showing off Andromeda's fangs.

Hermione screamed as the ground rushed up to meet her, her friends calling her name faded as the darkness pulled her under.


	2. Chapter 2

Vv

Hermione groggily came to, her head swimming, her stomach grumbling in hunger and all she could see was the darkness. _Where am I? Soft very soft ground how peculiar. Godric have I gone blind? Am I dead? Did Malfoy survive? Harry, Ron. Holy fuck she has fangs._

An angelic laugh pulled the young brunette out of her muddled thoughts, a soft glow came from the direction of the laugh. Hermione was extremely happy that her eye sight was back as she gasped at the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes upon. White blonde hair framed a pale but stunning face with intense blue eyes that made her quiver with pleasure. _She looks familiar who is this goddess?._

Hermione groaned, trying desperately to hide her growing blush as the woman stepped closer. _Oh well that explains the soft ground I'm on a bed, wait who's bed?. _

"Good morning Miss Granger" the woman softly smiled. The brunette shivered at the closeness of the older witch. _Blonde like a Malfoy oh no._ Now Hermione could see the striking features of the Black family and the way the woman elegantly poised herself dressed in only the finest materials befitting that of a proud pureblood like her sisters. Her form fitting black dress hugged all her womanly curves, encasing her full breasts and the corset that showed off her hour figure that any woman would kill to have. _Now I see why Draco has long legs though not like these beauties_.

"When you are quite done deary" the woman's red lips twitched in amusement. Horror filled her face, the blush blossoming over her warm cheeks at being caught staring.

"I... I where am I?" Hermione stuttered out. _Good grief Granger what's wrong with you?_. "Where are my friends?" just realising that Ron and Harry were no where to be seen. Struggling against the heavy blanket that was wrapped tightly around her body. A firm but gentle hand pushed the furious witch back down upon the mattress.

"Your friends are having breakfast Miss Granger" raising a brow mimicking her sister from the night before. Hermione would've giggled if not for the fact she was if the company of a death eaters wife and sister.

"You mean in the dungeons?" she grumbled out.

The blonde tutted, her hands on her hips doing the perfect impression of Mrs Weasley which this time Hermione did giggle. "Are you feeling alright?" the woman seemed concerned for her which made the girl laugh harder._ A death eater concerned for a mudblood like me good grief what world have I stumbled upon._ Tears fell down her cheek as she clutched her aching ribs.

The doors burst open to a frantic looking Draco who was dressed in green dragon pyjamas only causing Hermione to continue her fit of giggles leaving both Malfoys concerned at her strange behaviour.

"Salazar Mother what are you doing with the girl?" Draco paused next to his mother staring blankly at his school peer.

"Hysterical" the woman replied.

Hermione gasped for much needed oxygen, trying her best to compose herself before she was committed to St Mungos in a bed next to the Longbottoms. "I'm sorry but what are you wearing Malfoy?" she couldn't help but point out his chosen nightwear.

Draco looked confused, looking down at himself "what's wrong with my pyjamas Granger? At least I'm wearing something".

A loud shriek pierced through the manor alerting the occupants to Hermione's awakening.

"Where are my clothes?" Hermione clutched at the blanket with an iron grip, her knees brought up to her chest.

Narcissa rolled her eyes at the younger woman's dramatics. _Just like Bella_. "Calm down we are all women here" forgetting her son was standing right next to her.

"Hey I'm bloody not" Draco huffed out, feeling offended the young Malfoy left the room.

Suddenly a thought came back to her "how long have I been out?" fear gripping her heart. Narcissa took pity on the trembling girl, sitting perched on the edge of the king-size bed she laid a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Three days. Do you understand what is happening to you?" she asked as the brunette shook her head impatiently. "The process is long and painful from what I have been told it's worse for the bitten than those born to it". Hermione raised her head to look the blonde in the eye, she was sure the woman was talking in a different language she had no clue what any of that meant.

"When can I go back to Hogwarts?" Hermione suddenly demanded.

Narcissa sadly shook her head, raising from the bed, smoothing down her dress "that won't be possible".

_I'm a prisoner nope no no no I won't accept it. Where's my wand?_. Hermione forgetting the fact she was completely nude shoved aside the blanket and dived out the bed on the other side away from her warden and landed ungraciously on the cold stone floor. Her legs felt like lead refusing to respond to her screaming brain. Fuck I don't want to go to him I'd rather die. Tears cascaded down her cheeks landing on the stone with a splosh.

"You're not being handed over to him Miss Granger" Narcissa knelt down next to the shivering Gryffindor "you're one of us now". Those words shocked Hermione into searching her arms for the eye sore mark but seeing them bare confused her further.

Circling her arm around Hermione's waist the blonde hoisted the girl up and helped her back into bed, ignoring the filthy thoughts dancing through her mind. _A young virgin just waiting for me to taste to mark her as my own. _

"Go back to sleep deary the journey is far from over". Hermione obeyed the woman's voice allowing the darkness to once again pull her back under.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry straightened his crooked glasses, taking a seat next to Ron who was already scoffing his breakfast. "Morning Ron have you seen Hermione?" The confused look he received was his response "you know our muggleborn friend she's a female, bushy hair looks like a rat's nest, you know miss know it all as Snape calls her. You are a pig Ron" Harry grimaced at his redheaded companion who had juices of unknown meat drooling down his chin.

"Glad you noticed your little friend is a woman Potter" Lucius snarked, his cane tapping heavily away on the tiles as the lord took his seat, disgust evident on his pale face. "Tell Weasley to swallow his mouthful before shovelling more in".

Harry couldn't agree more but seeing Lucius Malfoy at the table startled him into silence and the next one through the doors made him jump.

"Can't believe I'm agreeing with you Potter but Mr Weasley is a pig can't imagine why Molly certainly wouldn't allow such behaviour" Snape drawled out approaching the table.

The bespectacled boy wizard removed his glasses, cleaning them with his robes before replacing them. _Well I'm unquestionably seeing two death eaters sitting enjoying breakfast at the same table as me._ He went to open his mouth but no words came out.

The doors reopened to the pink haired metamorphmagus and the blonde ferret who took the seats directly opposite Harry and Ron, neither seemed concerned about the bizarre situation as they helped themselves to breakfast. Shortly after their arrival the three Black sisters emerged bickering amongst themselves even after they were seated.

Ron finally taking a pause to breath glanced up at the occupants of the table, terror written on his face "what the fuck is going on?" waving his fork with a sausage attached about, splatting Harry with grease.

The table fell silent at the outburst, Snape sarcastically replied "we are eating breakfast". Tonks and Draco snickered, the latter earning a whack to the back of his head by the stern professor.

"What was that for? She laughed to" Draco childishly pointed at his cousin while rubbing his sore head.

Snape looked up "you were closer". Returning to his meal and conversation with Lucius.

Harry who still haven't touched the food sat back unable to process what was happening. Narcissa turned her attention to the boy saviour "the food is perfectly safe Mr Potter I'm sure your friend can attest to that". Ron shrugged turning back to his food.

"What is going on? Where is Hermione?" Harry gazed at the crazed death eater, afraid to look away in case she tried to disarm him and summon her lord.

Andromeda drifted closer to Bellatrix to whisper in her ear. Harry couldn't hear what was said but both witches looked at him with matching smirks.

"Do not be afraid Mr Potter you are safe here now eat" Narcissa pushed a plate towards him, his growling stomach winning over his brain Harry helped himself.

Once breakfast was over much to Ron's displeasure the strange group sat in front of a blazing fire in the library. Draco sat on the loveseat with Nymphadora, Bellatrix sat in an armchair with Lucius opposite her, Andromeda and Narcissa sat on the large couch next to Harry and Ron while Snape was busy in the many stacks of books.

Lucius cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention "I suppose it's time to explain what is happening". Folding his left leg over his right "as you are aware last night you and your dunderheaded friends stumbled upon our property whilst you were unaware of this fact we were not" indicating his wife, sister in law and Snape "unimpressed with my son following you three to your certain death you should be grateful he did otherwise the circumstances would be different. Miss Granger was unfortunate out of the three of you..".

Harry cut him off "if you have touched her I shall kill you". Jumping up with his wand raised at the calm death eater.

"If I wanted to harm any of you, you wouldn't still have your wand and the dark lord would be here" Lucius calmly replied pinching the bridge of his nose.

Still not fully trusting the wizard Harry sat down with his wand in his lap, nodding for them to continue.

"As my husband was trying to explain Miss Granger suffered a fatal injury" cries of outrage rang out from both the boys effectively cutting off the irritated blonde witch.

Snape having enough of listening to the idiotic duo smacked them both hard with the book in his hands to the back of their heads. "The next fool to say a word shall be permanently silenced".

"Your friend is asleep and undergoing her transformation which is extremely painful and no you may not see her yet as she would likely try to drain you both dry without a second thought". Narcissa watched the boys horrified expressions.

"Mores the pity" Snape muttered.

Ignoring the dark brooding man's comment Lucius took over "no one outside of our family are aware of the Black's secret that has plagued the women of the family with immortality and blood thirsty desires. Miss Granger is now one of us meaning she is under our protection. Any questions?".

Ron looked ready to pass out "miones a vvv...vvampire?". The colour draining from his face.

"Yes" came the short reply.

Harry grimaced. _It's all my fault if only I listened to Hermione we wouldn't be sitting here with death eaters and mione wouldn't be. Oh crap their all vampires. _

"Finally worked it out Potter" Snape called attention towards the boy saviour. "You are all extremely pale, you have quick reflexes that no mere human should be able to proses. What are you going to do with us now that we know?" Harry rushed out, anxious for the answer.

Lucius bit back a laugh "nothing unless you wish to go to the dark lord of course".

"Why haven't you turned me over already? Surely that would be in your best interests".

Narcissa shook her head "not even him knows about our families curse nor do we intend to announce it to him".

Harry watched Bellatrix stroke Andromeda's arm in a loving gesture surprising him. Jumping up he glared at the middle Black "you turned her didn't you?" he shouted his wand digging into the witches neck.

Before he knew what was happening Harry was pinned roughly against the floor with Lucius and Snape kneeling on his back while Narcissa snatched his and Ron's wands away before pocketing them. "You are lucky that I'm feeling charitable Mr Potter otherwise I would be stepping aside for Bella to handle you. No one harms my family understood?". The boy was ashamed and nodded his understanding.

"Until you leave your wands shall be locked away for everyone's safety".

Harry wondered if the dark lord was their safer choice after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Third day into their strange new reality Harry was still coming to terms that vampires really existed and one of his best friends that was a sister to him was now one of them. It terrified him more than he wanted to admit, he needed answers and he wanted them now.

Following the maze of corridors the young Gryffindor stumbled upon a den full of muggle inventions but what shocked him most was Draco and Lucius playing pool while drinking muggle beer, the scene was hilarious. His laughter put Draco off his game, whirling round on the intruder he advanced on Harry using his cue stick as a weapon.

"Calm down son Malfoys are not sore losers" Lucius smirked as he pocketed the final balls winning the game much to his sons disappointment. "I believe you owe me a month's worth of allowance. You can pay me by Friday".

"Mr Malfoy I would like answers" Harry bravely demanded stepping further into the room, mindful of Draco's cue stick still waving dangerously about.

Lucius raised a brow, snatching the stick from his sons grip. "Ask away Potter". Restarting the table he threw the cue to Harry who caught it using his seekers reflex with ease. Lucius went first.

"Why are you helping Hermione? Surely to you she's just a mudblood" Harry choked on the foul slur. Taking his place at the table, hitting the white ball that bounced hitting the edge of the table.

Lucius grinned, this was going to be a quick game. "As I mentioned before your friend is now one of us and there for no longer a mudblood".

"Okay I get that but you never actually told me why you haven't turned me in" Harry watched Lucius pocket ball after ball.

"I have no wish to see a boy my son's age be sent to his untimely death". Ball after ball fell "imagine a world where the dark lord ruled, where your rights are stripped away your mind just a useless muscle as you bow and kiss the creatures feet. You watch while your fellow comrades end up under his wand, families ripped apart as he murders them off, you watch while young children and women are used as fuck toys for his most deranged. Hogwarts used as a training ground for future death eaters destroying everything that the four founders built. I regret being his follower".

Harry was speechless and so was Draco who sat on a bean bag with his mouth wide open.

"So you aren't against muggleborns then?" Harry curiosity asked.

Lucius sneered "don't think just because I detest the dark lord that I approve of mudbloods invading our world..".

Harry snarled "so you take Hermione in so you can what?" he all but spat at the man.

"Granger is an anomaly no other mudblood has proven they deserve to be here. The girl will longer associate with such filth once we have trained her up. I may not agree wholeheartedly with the dark lord but I certainly don't agree with Dumbledores delusions".

Harry gritted his teeth "he is not delusional" blindly defending the elderly headmaster.

"And you think death eaters are blind. Albus Saint Dumbledore decides to play god with your very existence boy and you carry on letting him. Tell me boy what do you think your great Albus will do if he found out about Miss Granger's new existence?" Lucius growled.

Harry had no reply "I thought so. You and your friends are safe here that I promise you". Lucius gathered up the cue sticks placing back in their stands.

"How are you a vampire?" Harry was genuinely interested.

Lucius smirked "Cissy gets rather nippy in bed". Draco went bright red and Harry choked on his own salvia "what can I say boys women like to bite" snickering at their appalled expressions "if you want to know more I suggest you speak to Cissy. I wouldn't suggest Bella or Andy though". With that Lucius left the boys alone.

"Is your father always like that?" turning back to Draco.

"No he's worse" Draco grabbed a pack of cards "wanna play Potter?" Harry nodded.

* * *

Harry sat next to Draco with Ron and Tonks opposite them leaving the five adults spread out at the end of the table. The four young adults served themselves huge portions of meatballs and pasta enjoying their quiet conversation of quidditch.

"Bollocks the cannons are going down" Tonks declared stabbing her fork into the garlic bread that Ron was hogging.

"You are bloody wrong and I will prove it" Ron shouted angrily. The adults turned to watch the redhead fight with the basket of bread that Tonks was trying to steal.

"What pray tell has Weasley shouting like a banshee?" Snape piped up.

Harry grinned "he is upset because Tonks dissed his favourite quidditch team the chudley cannons".

"That team might as well go home" Lucius retorted. "They will never win the cup".

Ron growled thumping the table with his fist "they will win I know they will". The room fell silent as the door creaked out and Hermione stepped in.

Narcissa was the first up, reaching the swaying girl "what do you think you are doing up deary?". She pulled Hermione into her side taking the girls weight as she slowly led her towards the table.

Harry pulled out the chair next to Narcissa so Hermione could sit without falling over. His friend smiled tiredly at him "thank you Harry".

Bellatrix noticed the young vampire wince at the bright light, slashing her wand the lights dimmed. "Why are the lights down?" Ron asked.

Hermione grimaced at his loud voice, it was grating on her nerves. Gripping the table edge as a painful twinge bit into her upper gums, she let out a whimper.

"Come on deary let's get you back to bed" Narcissa gently coaxed the girl to stand, she wobbled slightly leaning against the older witch. Hermione could smell her intoxicating body odour of wild flowers and parchment, she wanted to taste her._ I want her to scream my name as she cums, I want her __naked against my body, my tongue tasting her thighs.._

"Here we are" Narcissa inwardly smirked at Hermione's private thoughts. She saw her eyes turning red her transformation was nearly complete.

"My gums hurt" Hermione whispered from beneath the blanket.

"They will do" Narcissa sat stroking the girls now tamed curls. _Soon her heart will completely stop and her fangs will descend. Our new little vampire._


	5. Chapter 5

Blood curling pain ripped through Hermione's body, cramping up her muscles and hot steel slicing open her veins her heart beat coming to a stop. An ear piercing scream tore from the young girls throat.

Bellatrix was supposed to be on Granger watch but she had closed her eyes for barely a minute when the scream forced her awake and in a moment of madness the dark witch tripped over her own feet knocking an ugly vase off its table and the loud crash brought her sister and nephew running into the room with their wands raised ready for a fight.

"What do you think I was doing? Trying to murder the vampling?" Bellatrix spat a mouthful of blood onto the floor.

Narcissa was already attending to a sweat soaked Hermione when the rest of the occupants shuffled sleepily into the room.

"What was that awful scream?" Tonks complained, going head over tip on her downed aunt. Who purposely stuck out her legs as her niece groggily stumbled into the dark room.

Bella madly cackled forcing the young auror onto her back, using her body to pin her squirming niece to the cold stone. Straddling the pink haired woman's waist "no need to throw yourself at me pretty" she whispered.

Andromeda sighed, stepping carefully over her sister and daughter ignoring their inappropriate position she helped Narcissa strip the young vampires soiled bedding.

"Her heart no longer beats" Andromeda pealed back the unconscious girls upper lip "her fangs are still young but will eventually mature". _A perfect virgin you have no idea what's in store for you little girl._

Both Black's kept their bodies shielding Hermione's modesty as the new bedding was placed delicately over her.

"Every one out!" Andromeda suddenly barked. Except no one was listening instead their attention was on the newly turned vampire.

Hermione started to stir, panic settling in her chest, she was struggling to breath. I _can't breath, why can't I breath? Breath Hermione it's simple just in and out._ She could hear a faint thumping coming from near by in fact she could hear four thumps beating and it was enticing her. _What is that divine smell? Rich and earthy. I need it now._ Her eyes suddenly sprung open alerting Narcissa and Andromeda to her wakening. Both sisters pinned their little vampire to the mattress with their bodies "get out now!" Andromeda snarled her fangs descending.

Lucius and Severus wasted no time in grabbing the three frozen boy wizards by the scruff of their clothes "Nymphadora now". Bellatrix forced the clumsy girl up and through the door, slamming the wood in its frame.

"How fun" Bella cackled joining her sisters on the bed. She grinned as Hermione thrashed baring her young fangs at the death eater "carry on with that little one I might just bite you" baring her own fangs, she yanked the blanket from the nude girl with a leer her dark gaze landing on her pert breasts.

"Hungry deary?" Narcissa whispered her blue eyes clouding with uncontained lust. Andromeda's grey eyes mirrored both her sisters.

Hermione pushed herself up her face inches from Bellatrix's "what is wrong with me?". Placing a shaking hand over her breast terror striking her features as she detected no heart beat, the brunette started to freak out unaware of her magic starting to swirl around the room acting with her highly strung emotions.

"Hermione you need to calm down before one of us ends up out the bloody window" Andromeda shrieked as the thin glass started to rattle in their flimsy frames.

Not understanding what was happening to her gripped her with fear, shoving herself away from the three Black sisters, Hermione dived out the bed landing smoothly on her feet. Backing herself into the wall as her gaze drifted upon the three older witches.

Bellatrix smirked not at all bothered by the mini hurricane destroying the once beautiful room as she seductively crawled across the bed and pouncing soundlessly upon the scared girl. Her hands resting on the wall of either side of Hermione's head trapping her in place, grounding her pelvis into her prey. "Once a muddy always a muddy huh?" challenging the girl to fight back. Taking pleasure in the torment that danced in the girls red eyes, Bella licked the trail of tears up her cheek.

Hermione tried to bite back a pleasurable groan but by the crazed sisters response she wasn't at all successful. She could feel the rough hard material of Bellatrix's corset digging into her chest and her cold leather trousers applying pressure to her womanhood. A warm tingling sensation dripped from her stomach to her crotch. _Dear Merlin I want her so bad. No Granger she's a death eater and oh boy she's just as hot as her sisters._

"I can hear you muddy" Bellatrix whispered into her neck, nipping gently onto her flesh. "For the smartest witch of her age you sure as hell don't know much muddy". Bella bit down harder causing Hermione to whimper.

The storm had finally stopped long enough for Narcissa to pull her big sister away "she is not ready Bella if you really feel the need to molest someone Annie is all riled up". Andromeda looked up at her childhood nickname.

"Yes Annie you still need punishing for deserting us for a filthy mudblood don't you wittle sister" Bellatrix turned her lust upon Andromeda tugging the protesting vampire out the room "But I already dealt with him" was all the two women heard as the door swung shut.

Narcissa looked Hermione in the eye "you are a vampire my dear and Andromeda in a moment of madness attacked you but it seems myself and my two sisters are drawn to you". Stepping closer to Hermione mimicking Bella's previous stance. "You belong to us now and in time you will come to crave us". Placing her lips against Hermione's soft ones.


	6. Chapter 6

Warning slight Blackcest at the end of the chapter.

* * *

The animalistic growl caught the blonde vampire off guard treading cautiously, Narcissa slowly turned around a slight gasp leaving her lips as the young vampling stepped closer baring her fangs, her eyes flashing red. The growl was a warning that Narcissa knew all to well, Hermione was getting ready to attack be it for her undead blood or for sex.

"If you touch me with out my permission Hermione you will be punished". She really wanted Hermione to disobey her so she could punish the girl. Her voice full of authority, her fangs descending just made the brunette shiver, asoft pulsing desire ran up her thighs and soaking her hot core.

Shaking her soft curls the red receded allowing her eyes to take on their cinnamon "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me" Hermione softly apologised, bowing her head in a submissive gesture.

_My, my maybe Bella was right our little vampire is a virgin sub. My favourite kind_. Concern flashed over Hermione's features as the blonde stood gazing hungrily her tongue slowly and seductively licking her bottom lip.

A sharp knock brought both the women out of their daze just as the bedroom door opened and Draco timidly stepped in with a hesitant Harry trudging behind. "Hope we're not disrupting anything" the young Slytherin asked his grey eyes glancing from his mother to a still very naked Hermione, a blush crawling up his neck.

Narcissa caught her son's and Harry's flushed look at seeing their new member naked, saving both of them from further embarrassment she draped Hermione covered with her robes.

Harry decided the floor was the best option for his eyes to rest upon. _I never knew Hermione looked so pretty without her clothes well er this isn't awkward at all_. The bespectacled wizard rubbed his sweaty palms together hoping to Merlin that his dirty mind stopped trying to picture his sister nude.

Anger filled the Malfoy matriarch at hearing the boys thoughts on her vampire knowing Potter wasn't to blame the voluptuous woman reeled in her inner darkness just in time for Hermione to speak up.

"If you are both done staring at me like a hooker in knockturn alley I would rather like a bath" while she was flattered by their attention they were still men and Hermione had no interest in their species. _Going three rounds with buckbeak without a wand is preferable than a man touching me. Eyes up here boys._

An angelic laughter burst forth from Narcissa. _Gryffindors are far to lazy, oh but what joy at listening to their unguarded secrets._ She was an accomplished Legilimens a fine art of invading others minds in attempt to listen in on their thoughts or to steal secrets and she was a self taught Occlumens one that can protect their mind against intruders. Most people took to underestimating the youngest Black sister through out her entire life and because of this not many knew about the shared darkness of her sisters that laid buried deep inside.

"Yes boys time for the ladies to bathe without an audience" Draco's eyed widened at his mother's words and not needing to be told twice, he latched on to a confunded Harry and both fled the room as if a dementor was hit on their tail.

Without waiting for Hermione she stalked towards the door that sat next to the bed, pushing it open as she stepped inside.

Hermione could hear the running water splashing loudly against porcelain, her legs forcing her towards the door where Narcissa disappeared. The bathroom was a dazzling white with a large round bath tub sitting in the middle of the room with the blonde sitting perched on the side. Her breath taking blue orbs burrowing holes into Hermione's.

Freezing up as the mother of her school yard bully, slowly started to circle her with a predatory walk. The prey jumped at the sudden contact of a hand resting gently on her lower back, sliding down to cup her buttocks, a gentle but firm squeeze made Hermione's head spin biting her lip to stop the squeak from escaping. The hand fell away leaving her disappointed, the silence made her turn to see if Narcissa was gone but a strong arm shot out and she was pulled roughly against a warm chest, full lush breasts resting against her robe cladded back.

"From now on little girl you belong to me" a husky voice laced with command made Hermione's lower lips throb with a painful desire. Soft plump lips kissed the nape of her neck and two small hands resting on her hips underneath the robe, sharp nails digging tenderly into her flesh. "You're mine and I may allow my sister's to play with you when I say but only I can give you relief".

Hermione wanted to protest at the ridiculous thought of belonging to anyone but she couldn't deny that belonging to this beautiful woman made her go insane with lust. Closing her eyes and to enjoy the attention the young brunette could only feel the cold behind her, spinning around she realised with displeasure that she was alone. A note by the sink caught her eye 'Bathe deary I will come for you once you are done'.

Stripping quickly from the borrowed robe, it disappeared before it even touched the ground Hermione clambered tiredly into the tub. The water was infused with wildflowers and vanilla that lulled her into a sleepy state, allowing her body to sink blissfully into the potion infused water.

* * *

Bellatrix looked on with childish joy, her pale hand rubbing her chin "I don't trust you one bit". Not in her wildest dreams did she think her beloved sister would be crawling back to her as the whore she was but here Andromeda was, nude as the day she was born with a black collar fastened around her neck. "But fucking you till you scream my name over and over again might bring me to forgive you my sister whore". The terror in Andromeda's gaze turned Bella on, a feral smile lighting up her face.

Dressed in a black leather corset and her treasured stockings and suspenders the older sister pounced with feline grace pinning the bound captive beneath her. Forcing Andromeda onto her back Bellatrix pulled out her trusted dagger from her corset sending shivers down the bound witches spine, the blade lightly trailing her inner thigh a slight pressure on the blade nicked her skin, beads of blood dripping from the wound. A soft moan escaped Andy's lips as Bella bent between her legs and licked the blood away.


	7. Chapter 7

The early morning rain pelted down hard against the windows, lightning crackling in the darkened sky causing a few of the occupants to jump out of their seat. The awful weather wasn't helping the sombre mood that surrounded the group.

Everyone present at the table with Hermione fidgeting in her seat next to Narcissa the breakfast was slowly consumed, trying to delay the inevitable.

Harry sat next to Hermione watching apprehensively as she drank the same revolting red substance from an ancient goblet as the three Black sisters and Lucius. Hermione sensed herself being watched turning to her friend her brow raised "can I help you Harry?".

He cleared his throat "you look different I mean in a good way but not that you didn't look good before I just mean..." He rambled getting flustered earning a round of laughter from Ron and Draco.

Hermione growled. "Enough pet" came a cold command from Narcissa silencing the table as they looked on. The blonde gripped the brunettes chin her nails biting into the girls skin till Hermione had the grace to look into Narcissa's eyes and her growl stopped. Releasing her chin she placed her hand on her face lovingly stroking Hermione's cheek "good girl".

"I'm sure you are aware that I have contacted Dumbledore about your absence" Snape spoke up diverting the attention from the two vampires "he wishes for us all" glancing at Bellatrix "to meet the order in an hour".

Lucius drained the last of his blood waving away the goblet "so you will all play nice and hopefully none of us come back dead". Ron paled and Draco snickered "my father's humour Weasley obviously we can't come back if we are dead".

"No time like the better then" Andromeda thinly smiled dragging her sisters up with her "meet you all by the front in ten then".

Hermione stood with her friends and Draco by the main doors waiting for the Slytherins to show up. She knew nothing good could possibility come of this. _What will the order think of me now? Will they accept everyone? Why can't we stay here? Where it's nice and warm and no one to judge me. _

"I believe misery loves company pet" she whirled around smiling at Narcissa who for some reason has decided to dress up in a black leathered corseted dress that eerily looks like it should belong to a dominatrix straight out of an erotica. Hermione could feel herself drooling and her non existence panties that Narcissa left out for her now completely soaked.

Narcissa wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist, pulling her close "hang on pet we're about to portkey". The group was holding onto an ugly multi coloured vase that the moment the grandfather clock struck ten the sickening spin of portkey travel took hold.

Gripping on for dear life into Narcissa as they let go of the key caused both vampires to violently tumble from the sky and landing in a heap outside a small park.

With grace and elegance Narcissa was up first dusting herself down before roughly pulling Hermione up from the ground. "Next time pet not so tight" she softly growled at the submissive girl. Swirling her wand in an elegant arch cleaning both of them to their previous state.

Harry, Ron, Draco and Tonks ended landing in a small lake not far from Hermione and Narcissa, all four drenched in freezing cold water not helped by the still pelting rain while Severus, Lucius, Andromeda and Bellatrix landed with grace.

The park was situated just opposite the orders headquarters and with in minutes Snape was signalling on the door.

"Password?" a gruff voice called out.

Sneering at the fool "unity". The door swung open to reveal Remus cautiously staring at them, his wand in view as his dark gaze landed on Bellatrix.

"No manners. Are you going to let us in mutt?" Bellatrix coldly smirked at the hesitate werewolf.

Tonks soaked to the bone barged past Remus allowing the mismatch group in. The hallway was dark and gloomy creating the perfect atmosphere for a very tense meeting. Harry managed just to stop the clumsy auror from tripping over the troll stand which Bellatrix was sneering at with disgust "they still have this Fucking thing".

Dumbledore's overly cheery voice rang out from the kitchen "come in come in all welcome". His blue eyes twinkling away even as Severus scowled at him and Bellatrix grimaced. "its been a long time Madam Lestrange". This caught the order members attention.

"Not long enough" she muttered. Andromeda elbowed her in the ribs.

The group was met with different emotions but most were petrified at being in the same room as Bellatrix who was taking to enjoying it far to much. "Morning chickens".

Narcissa slapped the back of her head like a misbehaving child "behave Bella let's not forget why we are here!".

"All I said was morning no need to get your sexy panties into a twist Cissy" she blew a kiss at the seething blonde.

Harry and Ron sat next to Fred and George who were busy playing exploding snap much to Mrs Weasleys disapproval. "How many times those are dangerous". She tutted reverting her focus back on dinner as she bustled about banging pots and pans.

"Moms been livid since you lot up and vanished" Fred said "and she was all for barging into Malfoy manor and kicking death eater butt" George finished.

Harry grinned slapping a card down on the deck "we won't there anyway". Ron's card exploded resulting in his fingers being slightly scorched.

"What where you four even thinking?" Sirius appeared in the door way catching his godson's eye. "Why didn't you tell me I would of came!" crossing his arms and childishly pouting.

Harry guilty shifted in his seat, his eyes resting on the card game.

Hermione rushed in, feeling pity for her friend and anger at the sulking man "well if I knew how badly you wanted to come close to death we would of brought you with us". Growling at the immature man, a hand grasped her upper arm "Enough pet. Sit down" Narcissa harshly demanded stepping in the line of fire.

"You can't talk to her like that!" Ginny shouted at the death eaters wife "who the hell do you think you are?". Yanking on to Hermione's other arm "let her go".

Lucius and Severus jumped up to intervene as Moody and Remus held out their wands trained on the three women. Hermione felt her undead blood boiling at the redheads attitude towards the blonde. _Man if only I had two women fighting over me before I was bit_. A bubble of manic laughter erupted from her chest stunning the onlookers with her bizarre behaviour except Draco and Narcissa who both was there to witness her first fit of giggles.

"Hysterical" mimicking his mother's comment from a few days before. The Weasley twins and Ron snickered.

The headmaster shot red sparks from his wand silencing the room. "Miss Weasley please release Hermione I'm sure we are all hungry and would love to know what happened". Everyone quickly obeyed just as dinner was placed upon the table.

Hermione refused to touch the food as each serving was placed on her plate her stomach grumbled in hunger but not for the food she received. Elbow on table, she leant her cheek on her hand using her fork to push the fish around the vegetables.

"Elbow down pet" Narcissa whispered "and back straight" tapping her wand on Hermione's lower back, slight pain shooting through her spine.

The people on their end of the table eyed the women wearily, hearing the Malfoy matriarchs commands. Remus shook his shaggy hair while Sirius unabashedly stared at his dominating cousin. Minerva turned her sad emerald eyes upon her favourite cub nodding every so often to Kingsley. Molly kept an eye on the young girl with motherly concern and Arthur was stuck in conversation with auror Moody.

"Why is everyone bloody staring?" Hermione sneered. Bellatrix cackled earning another slap but this time from Minerva and Narcissa delivered one to the back of Hermione's head. Both vampires groaning in pain and rubbing their sore heads all while glaring at their attackers.

Tonks gave a lopsided grin to Remus who blushed. "Can we please be told what the hell happened and what is happening?" Sirius complained.

Albus nodded agreement turning to the elder Slytherins for an explanation.

Severus took the lead "the three dunderheads decided to play spy, stumbling upon Malfoy property and the Blacks secret. Fortunately for them Draco followed and only Miss Granger ended up forfeiting her life".

Ron jumped in "how was we to no that vampires exist and that Hermione would be one". Harry nodded along, taking over "we followed Tonks because she was acting strangely then Draco turned up and they" pointing at Draco and Hermione "decided to have fun rolling around in the mud and then Andromeda and Tonks found us".

Draco decided to chime in "they were hiding in a rose bush watching mother and daughter embrace and they" waving his pale hand at the trio "thought it was aunt Bella attacking Nymphie".

"To be fair they do look just like twins" Ron retorted, defending their actions.

"The alarms around the estate went off and Severus and myself went to investigate just to bump into Andromeda and co unfortunately it was too late to save Hermione. We took them all back to the house and my wife attended to Hermione" Lucius left Narcissa to finish off.

Narcissa cracked her neck and smiled "Pet took four days to fully transform in those days we kept the boys busy with Draco and Nymphadora". No one missed Narcissa's strange nickname for the brunette. "Andromeda has been punished for breaking our code and little one here will be trained to control herself. She will live with us and no harm will come to her".

Hermione noticed Ginny's beetroot cheeks, the redhead was about to blow and blow she did. "So you are monsters and Hermione is now just like you. Great now leave before you murder all of us innocent people" she spat. The table ignored the young purebloods outburst.

"Creature of the night thank you very much" Andromeda sneered, gripping on Bellatrix's arm to try to contain her anger.

Albus sighed "Hermione dear how do you feel about everything that has happened?" looking at the bored vampling.

"Tickertee boo" Hermione replied. Her mind started to drift. _Wonder what Hogwarts will be like now. Undead virgin stuck at seventeen. Yes old man I am bloody tickertee fucking boo. _

"What about Hogwarts? Surely Hermione can still go right" Harry suddenly asked bringing Hermione back to the present.

Albus sadly shook his head "no Harry I am afraid not".

Hermione felt the blood drain from her face. School was everything to her, knowledge was her friend and now its been ripped away from her without even as so much as by your leave. Before she could comprehend what she was doing the newly turned vampire screamed, her fangs descending she threw herself at the woman that destroyed her life.


	8. Chapter 8

My vampires bleed and while they heal by themselves severe injuries still need to be tended to.

* * *

A scream went off from the right of the table as food, beverages and plates were upended and a scattered mess upon shocked occupants and momentarily frozen order members. Chairs flung back as everyone tried to move away from the terrifying scene.

Hermione's small but powerful body landed smack bang into both the Black sisters, rage filled her newly turned body as she punched Andromeda hard in the stomach knocking them both to the ground, the older vampire snarled her own fangs appearing. Red met red as fists were thrown, Andromeda's fangs met the girls skin biting viciously drawing blood but in Hermione's anger clouded mind she didn't feel any pain. She pulled back her head and head butted Andromeda whose head smacked forcefully against the cold stone.

Bellatrix screamed enraged at seeing her beloved sister being attacked by the mudblood. Roughly pulling the brat by her curls she hefted the vampling away from her lover and punched the girl hard.

Harry, Ron and Draco ended up scrambling underneath the table taking cover from the panic. The blonde boy was horror stricken at seeing his once docile childhood rival turn into a full fledged nightmare "all this because of school?" He whispered to Harry. "Yes to Hermione knowledge is everything and I quote 'before we end up dead or worse.. expelled' that was in first year". Ron grimly nodded. "She is brilliant but scary".

Tonks grabbed Ginny forcing her towards her father who was trying to stop Fred and George cheering Hermione on. Remus stood gobsmacked at his one time student. Sirius and Severus joined the fray but ending up getting injured. Minerva and Narcissa managed to pin Andromeda down against the floor with Molly sitting on the thrashing vampires back. Albus was at a complete loss his wand pointing at the two fighting vampires while Lucius, Moody and Kingsley was pushing frightened folk out the kitchen.

Hermione brought her knee up into Bellatrix's stomach, snarling as the dark sister wrapped a hand securely around the girls throat "want to fight then let's play girlie". She used her weight to pin her struggling legs, her hand moved from the throat to pinning her arms awkwardly above her head and Bella cruelly smirked bringing out her dagger. Hermione growled bucking her body as the blade struck her arm, piercing through the skin, muscle and hitting bone. The blade was dragged from inside of her elbow to her wrist and Hermione screamed now feeling the agonising pain but Bellatrix continued on. Discarding her dagger she pulled out her wand "Crucio" the sickening pulse of red smacked into Hermione's chest.

Hot searing pain melted through her undead veins, boiling the blood as if lava was poured down her throat. Throwing her head back against the floor, her body arching into the air, her limbs now free from Bellatrix's grip twisted into unnatural positions. Her bones breaking. Her mind foggy as her vision dimmed then the curse abruptly stopped.

Snapping open her fuzzy eyes her hand struck the dagger grasping the blade mindless of her palm being ripped to shreds Hermione shoved down the pain and plunged the knife into Bellatrix's stomach twisting the blade with a feral grin plastered on her blood caked face. Before she could further inflict pain on the gasping vampire a strong arm wrapped brutally around her waist, her body crushed against something firm but soft. Another arm was shoved underneath her throat bringing her head back to see the cold mask of Narcissa, her hand gripping her chin.

"You are going to regret this pet" she harshly spoke no warmth entered her words leaving Hermione fearful.

The room was destroyed and the remaining members were speechless. Harry and Draco shuffled out from their hiding place with Ron hesitantly following. Lucius with Albus help laid Bellatrix on her back while Severus re-entered the kitchen with a hurried madam Pomfrey who went straight to tending to the dark vampires wounds to stable her long enough to transfer her to a bed. Remus and Sirius helped the matron move Bella upstairs.

"I hope you can now see why your friend can not return to our world Harry" Albus bluntly said waving his wrinkled hand around the chaos.

Harry nodded fearfully unable to look at Hermione "maybe one day right?".

"Not for a very long time Mr Potter" Lucius replied "Hermione needs control it's a miracle no mortal was fatally wounded". The blonde patriarch walked over to his kneeling wife struggling to keep the vampling still. "Pass her to me Cissy love Severus and I will take her home. You, Draco and Andy should stay here till Bellatrix can travel".

Narcissa was reluctant but she had no will power to fight her husband right now and for Hermione's sake she shouldn't be near the girl till her own rage settled. "Okay. Keep her in my chambers". Lucius nodded and he and Severus grabbed Hermione's arms and held her between them. Narcissa whispered to both men "use the metal chains and keep her secure on the bed".

Both men nodded "what if she needs the toilet?". Both clearly uncomfortable at the thought of helping the young woman to the bathroom.

"She will have to wet herself then" a lustful smirk appeared at the thought of her pet filthy when she returns.

Lucius swiftly turned to the leader of the light "I must apologize I have given Hermione far to much credit in believing she could handle this outing. Bill me for the damages". Both men nodded and the trio left.

"I should be the one apologising Narcissa I urged Lucius to bring Hermione tonight but now I see she is in the best hands possible. I hope you will allow us to visit?" the kindly headmaster sadly asked.

Narcissa winced at her blood soaked dress starting to harden fixing itself to her skin. "Your presence is welcomed as are any of you" her intense gaze met each person with a nod.

"Well that was a good fight" Andromeda laughed. "Bella will say the same once she wakes. Got to give it to Hermione she sure knows how to fight dirty".

Molly spluttered "this isn't funny Andromeda Black. You young lady are just as wicked as your sister now go clean before I drag you up those stairs myself". Ginny, Harry and Ron stepped back at the same time frantically nodding for the vampire to listen. With a huff Andromeda stalked out the room.

"I don't know how you deal with them dear" Molly huffed in disapproval "though I think you too need a good soak dear. Now up those stairs". Narcissa opened her mouth to retort but the motherly glare from Molly send her packing.

Ginny took pity on the beautiful vampire and decided to lead her to the bathrooms herself. The stairs creaked under their weight reminding Narcissa of her childhood of visiting her aunt Walburga and uncle Orion.

"Sorry about mom she doesn't approve of fighting even when my brother's play fight". The redhead explained as they entered a small dingy bathroom.

Narcissa used to luxury would of grimaced but the state she was in she was entirely grateful. "Is your mother always like that?" shivering at the cold.

Ginny grinned "she's much worse usually we get no warning and dragged up the stairs" she joked before turning serious "I should apologize for what I said about you and your family I ..".

"No need after Hermione's behaviour today I can not blame you" she tightly smiled. Pulling out her wand she started the bath with relief.

"No I was wrong. You aren't monsters if you were Hermione wouldn't of reacted so badly about not being able to go back to school". Ginny replied shutting the door behind her to give the woman privacy.


	9. Chapter 9

Warning Blackcest at the beginning.

* * *

A loud feminine voice boomed out from the hallway "Morning my lovely's. Breakfast is on the table". Narcissa groaned hiding her head underneath the quilt to block out the slamming doors and shuffling feet that shortly followed Molly's wake up call.

"Fucking hell" a muffled voice spat out next to her. The blonde rolled over, wincing at the bright sunlight streaming from the slightly opened drapes, she groggily smiled at her wild eyed sister. "Morning my love".

Andromeda kissed Narcissa her hand grabbing a fist full of hair, her tongue swiping her lips demanding entrance. A teasing hand crept down the youngest Black's stomach.

The door flung open to an irritated Draco, not bothering to see if his mother was decent he threw himself on the bed landing heavily on both the women.

"Get the hell off you idiotic brat" Andromeda hissed as Draco's foot hit her nude crotch. A pleasurable shiver ran down her spine.

Draco struggled up off the squirming vampires his hands and feet landing on parts of their body that made the young Malfoy heir blush brightly.

The quilt shielding both sisters fell away a sly grin dancing on Andromeda's lips as she slowly and seductively stood up, giving her nephew a full view of her naked body. "Like what you see nephew?" she sauntered over to the very aroused wizard, purposely swaying her hips as she drew nearer.

Narcissa chewed the inside of her cheek stopping herself from whining at the extremely inappropriate but arousing scene in front of her. While she held no sexaul feelings for her son she did appreciate how Andromeda was putting on a beautiful show for her.

Draco's chest tightened as his aunt pulled him against her nude lush body, her mouth watering breasts crushed between them, her soft lips found his. At first he didn't respond till his lips moved in sync against hers. His breath hitched at the teasing hands slipping past his waist band.

"A private party or can anyone join?" Sirius smirked watching his cousin make out with her nephew. "My, my Cissy I didn't realise you enjoyed watching your baby boy getting it on".

Narcissa sneered grabbing her robes and sliding into it. "Come on it's breakfast Molly wants you all downstairs before she drags you down there herself". Sirius grinned as his cousin shoved past him. "Just like old times cousin". A pointy elbow met his ribs leaving the mutt wheezing.

Molly brightly smiled at the three newcomers as they gracefully sat down upon the bench. "I'm glad everyone is now up. Narcissa dear your husband sent blood packs for you and your sisters". The Weasley matriarch kindly patted the blonde on the shoulder, placing the said blood packs and three bronze goblets beside her on the table.

"Thank you Molly" Narcissa inclined her head in gratitude. Tearing out the pack she poured it into one goblet passing it to her sister. "Drink it Annie". Kreacher gladly took one prepared goblet upstairs to his favourite Black Bellatrix.

Harry eyed the blood with unease "why do you eat food?". How stupid can you sound Harry. Good thing Snape is not here to hear you.

Andromeda raised a brow at the boy who lived. "We don't need it but we do enjoy eating. As long as we have blood we can eat" raising her goblet to Harry.

"Why hasn't Hermione eaten anything since wakening then?" Ron curiously asked. The redheaded wizard not grasping how someone could possibly turn their head away at food.

Narcissa cleared her throat "Hermione is just in the first stages. Her body can't tolerate food nor beverage I dealt she will for a long while yet. Her newly turned body is craving blood and blood only". Her fangs descended enjoying the rich blood flowing through her system, her body energizing and replenishing.

Once breakfast was cleared up and everyone was dressed and ready for the day, the occupants retreated to the library. Remus and Sirius sat bickering while playing chess with Ron and Draco looking on. Kingsley, Moody and Albus were discussing the ministry. Tonks and Harry sat near Andromeda and Narcissa. The twins were playing cards with Arthur.

Molly smiled pinching her daughter's cheek in a motherly manner. Ginny grumbled shifting away from her overly affectionate mother. Turning her green eyes on the Black sisters "why do you call Hermione pet?". The room fell silent listening to the blondes reply.

Narcissa patiently smiled, swiping her hands down the side of her robes. "While Annie turned Hermione and our vampling has a connection to both my sisters, I was the one there when Hermione first opened her eyes and I claimed her as my own".

Kreacher suddenly popped in with a tray of drinks and another full of sandwiches placing them down on the small coffee table before winking back boys rushed forward for the food like wild animals in a cage.

"You can't claim someone. Can you?" Ginny asked her mother.

Arthur spoke up "yes for vampires my dear. They have their own rules and don't bide by ours. While we may not believe in claiming a life as our own doesn't mean it's wrong".

"What Arthur hasn't mentioned is how we, vampires enjoy sex with blood relations. Claiming Hermione as my own means she essentially is my daughter just as Draco is my son" the blonde smirked at the mortals appalled faces.

"Wh..what?" Harry choked on his come, spraying the fizzy liquid from his mouth and nose costing Ron's lap. "How does one claim another?" Tonks finished for the red faced boy.

Both sisters looked at each other a secret smile playing between them. Andromeda turned her gaze upon her blushing daughter "do you really want to know my darling daughter?". Tonks sheepishly nodded.

"I have already claimed her by exchanging of blood when she was brought in the first night. On the fourth day we kissed again exchanging blood and I told her of my claim" Narcissa explained "among other things Hermione technically is a Black and will treated as such".

Draco popped his head up from the chess game "meaning she's my sister" he finished off.

"So you are related by blood now and intend to seduce her into bed?" Sirius cheekily commented.

"Doesn't need to be a bed" Narcissa bit back.

Ginny raised a brow "what about her parents?" her hands fidgeting in her lap.

"Will no longer have anything to do the muggle world and that includes the Grangers. Her parents have been told their daughter has died and been buried in their world". Andromeda replied.

Ron looked shocked "how could you do that? Shouldn't' Hermione have a say". Spraying a mouthful of sandwiche over Harry and Draco much to their disgust.

"No the girl will do as she is told" Narcissa snarled and went to stand but Andromeda laid a calming hand upon her tense sister keeping her seated. "What do you think the Grangers would do if their daughter came home still looking like a seventeen year old girls? They would be terrified and may do something rash endangering the wizarding world and our kind".

Harry wholeheartedly agreed through who's kind he wasn't sure maybe Andromeda meant magical folk and vampires. "So Hermione is your daughter and lover?". Not really sure why he asked that question.

Narcissa just nodded refusing to respond.


	10. Chapter 10

Cold cuffs were secured around her wrists biting into her flesh, try as she might the metal refused to budge keeping her chained to the bed. The darkness obscured the injured vamplings vision though her hearing increased she could just hear her former potions master bickering with Lucius somewhere to her right.

"Just leave her like Cissy instructed" Hermione could hear fear in the blondes voice.

A shuffle across the stone floor followed. "But wouldn't your darling wife enjoy seeing the girl all displayed out ready for her when she returns?" Severus drawled.

"With all due respect Snape I'm not comfortable stripping a girl barely my son's age but if this gets you going old boy go right ahead" came a terse reply.

Hermione grimaced at the awful thought of these two dark wizards seeing her chained up let alone undressing her even if her robes were saturated in both hers and Bellatrix's undead black blood.

"Not bloody likely lucy locks" the dark brooding wizard sneered. Biting her lip hard to stop the giggle bursting out at the ridiculous nickname.

"You have decided to grace us with your presence Miss Granger what joy" Severus drawled moving into Hermione's blurry eye sight, his dark wand trained on her. "I think your mistress would rather enjoy seeing you less than perfect". She tried to shrink back away from his feral smirk but the chains held tight. "Obscuro" a thin material wrapped itself around her face leaving her blind. "Much better".

Hermione shrieked as the cold air hit her naked body. _The bastard. Absolute bastard._

"Come Severus let us leave the girl to sleep". A thin blanket fell upon the livid vampling. "The ladies will be needing blood for tomorrow I'll send Twonky along with packs" Lucius chatted away as the door slammed shut behind them.

Alone in the darkness Hermione drifted into her thoughts. _She deserved it she took away my entire future. "You just keep telling yourself that deary". Hello. "And we say Bella's mad". _

"Hello who's there?" Hermione called out but no reply came.

_Just hearing things Granger. "No deary you are not". Who are you?. "You of course well your subconscious". Why are you talking to me?. "Technically you're talking to yourself and they call us the smartest witch of our age. Well not a witch anymore are we deary". Go fuck yourself. "Now now deary you would be fucking yourself and of course that would be fun but given our unfortunate situation we are a bit tied up". You are absolutely insane Granger. "Well of course we are after all we are having this peculiar conversation to our self". I'm not listening go away. "You know our beauty shall be back soon and the real fun shall begin"._

Hermione thrashed about the bed, baring her fangs as a animalistic scream left her dry lips.

Lucius leant against the wall outside the vamplings room, his arms crossed "great another bloody Bella". Severus just shrugged noncommittally, his face a blank mask.

* * *

Draco hurried from the shared bedroom bumping straight into Ginny. Both teenagers landing hard on the wooden floor. "Sorry Weaselette. Need to get back". Brushing himself off holding out a hand for the fuming redhead. Ginny pushed his hand away, using the bannister for support.

"Where's the fire Malfoy?" Ginny retorted. She may have taken a great liking to the Malfoy matriarch but her son wasn't easily forgiven.

Draco furrowed his brow in confusion "what fire? I'm about to return home". Stalking around the girl taking two steps at a time to reach the ground floor. Ginny followed behind. _Maybe I could spend more time with his mother._ A blush appeared on her freckled cheeks startling the blonde.

"I want to come" she stamped her foot, crossing her arms. _Why should Hermione have her maybe I could get the pretty vampire to change me._

Not sure what to do with a sulking Weasley the pureblooded wizard stepped away, bumping into the wall. "You'll have to ask mom". Eyeing the girl with contempt.

"Ask me what dear?" Draco sighed in relief as his mother and Mrs Weasley appeared from the kitchen.

"What is wrong Ginny dear?" Molly fussed over her only daughter like a mother hen. "I would like to spend more time getting to know Draco". The young Weasley batted her green eyes.

Draco paled furiously shaking his head no. Narcissa caught her son's plight and decided to help. "Well as it is the summer holidays if your mother agrees you may come to the estate I do believe Mr Potter and Mr Weasley are returning as well". Draco stared at his mother in horror. The boys he could deal with but the she weasel no bloody way.

Molly pulled Narcissa to the side, both mothers turning back to look at their children.

"What are you playing at? If you are planning something Weasley" Draco threatened the witch "I will make sure Bellatrix enjoys her time with you alone". Sneering at the chit.

"Not sure what you talking about Draco. I just want to get to know you better like my brother and Harry" she sweetly replied. His stomach turned at the sickly sweet tone.

Before he could retort his mother was at his side. "We have decided that if Ginny would like to come she may". Molly turned to Ginny "go pack dear and make sure you take plenty of underwear". She turned bright red "mom I'm not Ron". _If I have my way I won't be needing underwear._

Draco noticed his mother grimace just before her emotionless mask appeared. _How interesting maybe she doesn't like Weasley either_. Unfortunately he didn't get the chance to ask her when his two aunts showed up. Bellatrix weakly leaning on Andromeda. "Are we ready to go?" Andromeda impatiently demanded of her sister.

"Nearly just waiting on the boys and Miss Weasley. They are returning with us" Narcissa explained.

Three heavy trunk came crashing down the stairs much to the adults annoyance. Draco managed to dive out the way just in time for the school trunks to hit the wall he was previously standing against. "You could of killed me" grumbling at the guilty looking trio making their way to the assembled party.

"You three shall be on your best behaviour otherwise I shall be dragging you back by your hair before you can even mutter sorry". Mrs Weasley had her hands on her hips staring down her two children and Harry. All three quickly nodded embarrassed by the lecture. Draco and a weak Bellatrix snickered at their plight.


	11. Chapter 11

"Lucius love we're back" Narcissa called out from the foyer. Three small elves popped in eager to greet their mistress and guests. "Twonky, Lu and Petra you have already met the boys but this is Miss Weasley she will be staying with us". The three elves bowed low their noses touching the floor while their large ears flapped away with excitement. After the short introduction the Malfoy elves popped away.

Draco fled the group, brushing past his father and godfather on the way to the den. Harry and Ron disappeared off to the quidditch pitch eager to get flying. Ginny stayed put, sticking close to her heart's desire who led them into a ladies parlour. The one room untouched by man, tastefully decorated in silver and gold with both the Malfoy and Black crests present on the walls. Three large couches and a small table took up the middle with a desk placed by the large bay window.

Andromeda dropped her burden carelessly upon one of the couches much to Bellatrix's dismay. "Careful Annie" Narcissa hissed gently laying out her oldest sister against the cushions, a blanket tucked around her.

"Ah Cissy love I was beginning to think you ran off and left us with the she devil" Lucius drawled circling his arms around his wife's waist from behind.

Ginny hid her disgust of the man behind her hand. _She looks far to content in his arms_.

Narcissa leant back against her husband a warm tingle ran down her spine as his breath cascaded her neck. "What has my pet been up to?" she said this to Severus.

"I believe we have another Bellatrix on our hands" Lucius growled. "The girl wouldn't stop screaming" Severus added rubbing his temples with his coarse fingertips.

Bellatrix cackled "good we need more of me around". She winced as her stomach burned. "Annie love come lie with me" patting the space behind her.

Andromeda slyly grinned, kicking off her boots she climbed over the back of the couch and spooned her sister into her. Bellatrix moaned at the contact.

Escaping from Lucius's embrace she composed herself, straightening her borrowed robes Narcissa gracefully glided to the open doors fully aware of a certain redhead quietly following behind.

Ginny followed the regal lady though the maze of corridors, greatly enjoying the view of her backside swaying with each step. Her heart fluttering in pleasure. Upon entering the dark chambers Ginny clamped a hand over her mouth at the sight of the feral brunette.

"Now pet I won't be allowing this nonsense for much longer". Swallowing down her dark desire at the invigorating smell of Hermione's urine she busied herself with swiping back the curtains letting the dimming sun stream through the room.

Narcissa gasped at the rousing sight of Hermione laid bare for her and her only. She gently growled approaching the delicious scene with anticipation. Laying a hand on the brunettes cheek, lovingly stroking her warm skin before ripping away the black silk from her eyes.

Hermione instantly calmed upon seeing the blonde beauty though her fangs stayed on show her desire for Narcissa clearly evident. "You came back" her hoarse whisper surprised Hermione.

"Of course I came back my pet I wouldn't leave you alone" she laughed.

Fury was erupting through her small frame at seeing the elegant vampire speak so lovingly to Hermione when she was right here. _I'm the beautiful one compared to that bookworm, I'm the popular one not her why can't you look at me with that sexy smile?._ Ginny wasn't having that at all.

"I think you wet yourself Hermione" she pointed out the stained sheets, glad of the embarrassed flush spreading on the vamplings pale cheeks.

Narcissa narrowed her eyes in anger "some enjoy the art of urination Miss Weasley. Do not judge another until you have tried it yourself". Her face softened at Hermione's grateful smile. Without realising it her hand had wandered down the young woman's wet thighs, her nails trailing the stained sheets. A shiver ran down both women, lifting her hand to her mouth Narcissa licked her fingers her eyes latched on to Hermione's. Red met red.

"Mother. What are you doing in here Weaselette?" Draco skidded to a stop sneering at the frozen Weasley. His dark gaze followed her flickering eyes landing on his mother and Hermione. Confidently walking up to his mother stopping just by the bed. Coming to the point that Hermione in her nudity was barely registering in Draco's mind.

"Son what brings you hollering into my private chambers? And dare I add without knocking again". Removing the heavy chains from Hermione and helping the girl to sit up.

Draco shrugged "wanted to see if Hermione wanted to play chess".

Hermione glanced up at Draco "you want me to play. Why? We have never even had a conversation let alone play". Secretly she was very happy that the blonde wizard wasn't sneering at her and calling her foul names. He was after all right up next to her in intelligence compared to Harry and Ron.

"Well I wanted to apologize about my past behaviour. I know was a complete prat and if you don't want to accept it I would understand" scrubbing his neck nervously "would you do me the honour of being my friend?".

"Of course as long as you know I will kick you extremely hard in your man parts if you ever call mudblood again" Hermione growled. Narcissa growled back in warning "careful my pet you and Draco are family now and you shall not be growling at him. Kicking in his privates fine but no growling". Draco grimaced at his mother. His hands resting on his crotch for protection.

"Sorry Draco I got carried away".

He grinned "fine I accept that. Why are you still staring Weaselette?" this time Draco growled menacingly.

"Enough son. Miss Weasley is helping me with Hermione. Now run along and make sure the boys are cleaned up and dressed for dinner. We have guests" shooing the petulant boy out.

"Be a dear and run a bath Miss Weasley" barely sparing the girl a glance, pointing her wand in the direction of the bathroom. "I will help you stand pet. Just out your arm around my neck".

Hermione frowned shaking her head no.

"Why not pet?" Narcissa lowered her voice.

The brunette pointed to the stained sheet "I stink". Her stomach flipped at Narcissa's angelic laugh. Whispering into Hermione's ear "I'll let you in on a little secret pet. I too enjoy wetting myself it's a big turn on for me and seeing you in this glorious state has me all wet". If her heart could beat she sure it would of pounded out of her chest. Hermione was beyond ready to pin the beauty down on the soiled bed and let Narcissa have her virginity.

"All done Narcissa" Ginny called out.

"Tonight you shall receive your punishment for attacking my sisters do you understand?" Hermione guilty nodded. This time letting Narcissa support her as they slowly made their way into the bathroom.


	12. Chapter 12

Bellatrix stomped loudly through the doorway ensuring her presence was known. The startled looks from the group made her grin. Her usual attire of a black corseted dress was replaced with a stunning elegant forest green dress that ended mid thigh with a plunging neckline showcasing her covetous curves.

"Good gracious Bella where has my sister gone?" Andromeda drooled ungraciously.

Bellatrix lightly cackled taking her seat inbetween her sisters. Enjoying the undivided attention of her beloved she laid a hand upon Andromeda's bare thigh. Narcissa turned her head to look at Bella, a sparkle of arousal twinkling in her blue eyes. "You look beautiful tonight Bella". A hand came to rest on her thigh was her response.

Ginny noticed the interaction, jealously evident on her face. Harry watched the youngest Weasley with suspicion, he knew she was up to no good the moment Ron loudly complained about his sister joining them back at the headquarters. The ridiculous reason of her wanting to get to know Draco played on his mind especially after the stomach churning puppy eyes she kept giving to the lady of the house. And if that wasn't bad enough there were three new faces joining them for dinner that sat down the end of the table on the left side of Lucius. They were introduced as old friends of the Black family but something didn't sit right with Harry they looked far to familiar.

"I hope your travels went well" Lucius politely asked eyeing the newcomers. "I hear you have news".

The tallest man of the group tightly smiled at the lord, brushing the long strands of black hair from his face. "Of course one gets easily bored if one stays in one place but alas we have returned after hearing of your situation". His dark gaze landing on Hermione with a hostile frown.

Lucius went to retort but the sharp eyed woman of the trio interrupted. "Surely you couldn't of believed for a moment that the incident wouldn't of reached our ears" her voice was calm but held a cold venomous intent. "A Black turning a mortal goes against our strict code". The table was silent, fear gripped the atmosphere.

A small respite was given when the starter of warm tomato soup and homemade crusty rolls popped in front of the hungry diners while a salad was placed in the middle. Wine glasses appeared for the adults and soft beverages arrived for the others.

The room fell into a tense quiet of spoons scrapping against china and the occasional slurp mostly coming from the younger boys.

Draco nudged Harry in the ribs trying to get his focus without drawing attention from the whole table. "What bet would you place that these three guests are really death eaters?". Harry played along "I bet my broom that their not death eaters but something much worse" he whispered back.

Tonks glared playfully at the boys "what you two whispering about?". Kicking both boys in the shins, grinning at their moans.

"Nothing that concerns you Nymphadora" Draco snootily replied, frantically rubbing his bruised leg. Grabbing his spoon and flinging soup at the smirking auror which landed on her robes causing Tonks to retaliate but her aim hit Harry which in turn brought him and Ron into their game.

Lucius grimaced at their uncouth behaviour. "Are you going to allow such antics at the table Narcissa?" the woman coldly inquired, her dark brow raised.

Hermione grinned at her friends finally feeling some kind of normalcy. "You know the rolls make better weapons". Proving her point by throwing her untouched roll at Ron's head who grinned at Hermione and dunked it in his soup and eating it. "Thanks moine". Speaking with a mouthful of food. Laughter rang out from their end of the table.

Narcissa slapped the back of Hermione's head. Growling at the sudden pain Hermione spun towards the blonde "what was that for?" she angrily demanded.

"We have guests and you are acting like a wild child" Narcissa growled back.

Hermione pulled her best Malfoy sneer "if you haven't realised by now I am a bloody child". She was fed up with people telling her what to do and how to think. Narcissa was acting like her mother and the fact she was the only one to be slapped for the misbehaviour at the table was grating on her nerves. "I want to go home now!" Hermione growled shoving her chair with more force than necessary, the chair scraping back against the stone floor before hitting the wall with a loud thud.

"You attacked a child?!" the dark woman screeched at the sombre Andromeda. The middle sister shifted back leaning into Bellatrix.

Severus and Lucius sat watching the dinner go up in flames as their guest advanced towards Andromeda and Hermione was finally losing control of her anger. Bellatrix stepped in the path to protect her sister as the woman came inches from the dark vampires sneering face. "Move now before I punish you instead". Bellatrix stepped towards her with a sly smirk "with pleasure bitch".

Hermione didn't care that she started to resemble Bellatrix in her manners she wanted to go home and never to return.

Harry could his friend drowning in her emotions and the strict rules that was shackled upon her. "Hermione why don't we go outside for fresh air" he spoke up hoping to defuse her.

The brunette growled allowing her darkness to take control much like at Grimmauld place but this time she had no interest in fighting Andromeda or Bellatrix. No she was going to leave and no one was going to get in her way.

A shot of red smacked into Bellatrix's chest, an agonising scream tore from her lips. Narcissa gasped pulling Andromeda out the way and stepping between her downed sister and the woman she had come to despise. "Enough you have no right to curse anyone in this house. Not anymore" bringing out her own wand and training it on the stunned older woman.

Hermione used the chaos to her advantage, surprising the still sitting diners as she dashed past them in a blur, ignoring the desperate shouts of her name she blasted open the main doors and took off over the gravel.

The peacocks took off squawking, feathers dropping in fright as the vampling screamed, dropping to her knees her mind clouding over and the dangerous creature to fully take over, her fangs descended and her cinnamon eyes replaced by never ending black. Wasting no time she pounced up onto the balls of her feet with the grace of a feline and using her new found abilities she leapt over the iron gates. With no thought of her human counterpart the vampling unable to feel the magic dangerously humming through her undead veins sped away using her speed to her advantage leaving the mud and dust in her wake.

Harry ran out the damaged doors just in time to see his friend leap the impossible over the tall gates with ease and speed away but the most troubling thing was Hermione's once pretty eyes were now black, black as the darkest night.

"We now have an untrained vampling on the loose with uncontrollable blood thirst. The dark lord is no longer the biggest threat to us now Mr Potter" the tall man from earlier appeared by his side "I never did get to introduce myself I am Orion Black". Gripping Harry's harry in a firm grip.

"What will happen to her? I saw the way you eyed her with malice" pulling his hand away from the father of Sirius Black.

Orion noticed the boys eyes narrowing at the mention of his name "yes of course you know my son then you no doubt have heard the horror stories" he darkly laughed "Hermione will need to apprehended before she starts slaughtering and if as I fear we are to late she will never be able to come to terms with it and will no doubt follow the same dark and disturbing path of my niece Bellatrix". Turning to glance up at the darkening sky "being born with the curse is less dangerous than someone that is forcefully turned especially at a young age your friend was".

"Will you kill her if she does end up killing?" Harry dreaded the answer but he needed to know.

Orion shook his head "absolutely not Hermione is now one of us. Her actions are not of her own this is why we are trained" he sighed turning back to the teary eyed boy "but there are worse things than death".


	13. Chapter 13

"This is all your bloody fault" Bellatrix hissed at the stern woman. "I had already punished Annie for her stupidity and now you decide to show up and cause more damage". Her boots clicking on the floor as she paced the library.

Severus steepled his long fingers placing them under his chin. "Right now we have a bigger problem to deal with and who's fault it is doesn't help matters" he impatiently drawled. "Potter repeat what you saw before Granger fled".

Harry straightened his back at the sudden mention of his name. Quickly thinking back "Hermione ran past us and I followed when I heard her scream, I saw her leap over the gate" he was met with disbelief from Ron and Ginny "and before she was gone her saw her eyes well they won't her usual colour nor were they red like at Grimmauld. They were just black". Shivering as he remembered how unnaturally cold he felt when he met her eyes. The only other time he ever felt that alone and cold was when he was attacked by dementors.

"Well we're fucked might as well get drunk" Bellatrix griped. Throwing half her body over the bar, she grabbed the closest bottle. A pair of arms circled her waist, a firm body hugging her back stopping her from sliding back to the floor. "My love you look divine in this very exposed position" Andromeda lustfully nipped her ear lobe earning a growl of pleasure from Bella.

Harry being the closest to the two sisters blushed a beetroot red.

"When you two are quite down!" the woman coldly spoke standing right behind them. "Such behaviour is reserved for family only not when we have strangers amongst us".

"Is she talking about us?" Ron meekly asked Tonks. The pink haired witch shrugged, her eyes staying on the carpet uncomfortable at her mother's incestuous display. "What about your dad won't he be unhappy with all this?" Ron continued on waving his hand about the room.

"My mom does what she wants regardless of dads feelings" Tonks curtly replied. The stern woman turned her eye upon the witch "your father knew what family he was marrying into when he stole my daughter away" she retorted.

"You mean my dad knew my mother enjoys fucking her sister as if it's totally normal". Tonks completely missing the part of who she was. Andromeda halfheartedly glared at her daughter and Bellatrix snickered.

Ron sat jaw slacked "You're her. Druella Black". Harry was confused and Ginny was to busy staring love struck at Narcissa to hear the commotion breaking around her. "Aint you supposed to be dead".

Bellatrix cruelly laughed, sipping a bottle of whiskey, lounging on the floor by the fireplace with Andromeda propped up between her legs "that bitch isn't even wanted by death himself".

Narcissa hid her smile behind her hand.

"Who is Druella Black?" Harry asked.

"I am you stupid boy. These three disgraces are my daughters and those two weak excuses are my grandchildren" barely sparing Harry a glance.

Draco sneered offended by her comment. "Don't sneer boy you look positively ridiculous" Druella bit out.

"As interesting as this has been we still have a blood hungry vampling on the loose and time is ticking" Orion called out bringing short the tense conversation. "Hermione is our first priority right now anything else can wait".

Druella glided toward her brother with a sharp nod, turning to her youngest daughter "when the girl has been caught she shall be returning with us".

Narcissa shot up surprising her mother fury flickering in her eyes "Hermione belongs to me what right do you have to swoop in and interfere?" she growled menacingly.

Druella stepped towards Narcissa a sly smile lighting up her cold face "when did you grow a back bone little girl?". She grabbed her daughter by her long blonde hair pulling the younger woman flushed up against her chest "my you have grown into a beautiful woman" her dark gaze slowly looking Narcissa up and down with lust. "As of now the vampling belongs to me unless my sweet darling girl you wish to share just like old times".

Druella released her squirming daughter watching in amusement as she stumbled back. "Hermione is a virgin you would end up destroying her" Narcissa weakly replied. Regret already blossoming in her chest "just like old times".

"Then you shall also return with us" Druella smiled, happy to have won.

Without glancing back the Malfoy matriarch fled the library with as much composure as she could possibly manage with her heart full of dread. Making sure she wasn't followed Narcissa grabbed her travelling cloak and a spare from the foyer closet and disapparated away leaving her family blissfully unaware.

* * *

Landing gracefully outside a large suburban home nestled in a small wooded village the beautiful vampire silently walked through the gated driveway. Narcissa unsheathed her wand, elegantly twirling it over her head, the freezing cold shiver running down her head was the only indication that her spell worked. Without further delay she rang the small bell waiting for the homeowner to answer.

"Who is it?" came a feminine voice from behind the door.

Narcissa gritted her teeth, hiding her wand "it is I open the door Celica".

The door opened a jar leaving enough room for her to squeeze in just as the door swung back and locking into place.

"Welcome Cissy I am glad you came darling" the exotic dark skinned witch beamed pulling Narcissa into a tight embrace. "It's been a long time. Far to long".

The tall witch led them into the front room where a tea tray was already waiting for them as both women took a seat. "What service do you require this time?" She was straight to the point.

"You are obviously aware about what has transpired recently I assume" the witch nodded "Hermione has disappeared early on tonight during a rather unpleasant dinner with my mother and I am at a loss..". Narcissa stopped.

Celica tilted her head "you want me to find the vampling darling am I correct?". It wasn't a question and Narcissa knew it.

"I will help you but only because you seem to have a deep connection with Miss Hermione Granger but beware the girl has the same darkness as our dear Bellatrix if not more so. My question darling to you. Are you willing to do anything to save the girl from herself and that of others that are willing to cause harm to her whether it be now or in the distant future?" her gold eyes watched her closely for any signs of deception.

Narcissa nodded without hesitation and that was all Celica wanted. "The girl is lucky to have someone like you on her side". The mysterious witch elegantly raised from her seat beckoning the blonde to follow.

"Sit darling it is rather tiresome to have someone lurking over ones shoulder". Following orders Narcissa eased herself onto the floor as Celica as opposite her with the blood soaked crystal ball hovering in the middle of the air between them. Grasping the dagger from the older witch Narcissa sliced her palm letting it bleed out upon the white X marked beneath the ball.

A faint humming echoed around the spacious room as a blinding white light from the ball shot out in all directions swirling around the two women. "Do not be afraid. Clear your mind and focus all your magic upon the vampling" Celica shouted grasping Narcissa's hand.

Closing her eyes Narcissa slowly but surely emptied her mind, storing her memories in a trunk shoved to the back of her mind. Recalling the art of Occlumency helped her to pull her magic towards her chest, a warm feeling spreading through her body as she pushed the energy out and her thoughts on one person Hermione.

The moment her mind created the image of her vampling she felt her body being thrown back out the circle and her head colliding into something hard. Refusing to allow the blossoming pain to take control Narcissa brought out her treasured memories that involved Hermione. Another image took hold this one was not a memory but a location.

The forest was dense and eerily dark as the wind howled through the trees battering the greenery that got in its way. An brown tawny night owl hooted loudly, it took flight soaring over the landscape until landing back on it's perched. Another recognisable sound reached Narcissa's hearing, an enraged growl rang out followed by a blood curling scream then silence.

The room started to spin pulling the blonde from her vision "let it take you darling and remember your promise". Her entire being was thrown through darkness that span faster and faster till it abruptly stopped dumping her harshly on a wet mushy ground.

Wincing at the hard fall, her arms bruised from impact she slowly opened her eyes to see trees hanging over head and through the break of the leaves she could see the dark starry sky staring down upon her, it was breath taking. A long time ago where she and Andromeda were barely Hogwarts age had crept out the house and hid in the forest that backed on to their property, they had stayed lying hand in hand under the starry sky till day light broke through leaving them once again at the mercy of their cruel and sadistic mother.

Blinking away the memory Narcissa pushed up off the ground, brushing off the leaves and collected dirt. Allowing her eyes to shift into their natural red she could now see clearly as she steadily made her way through the unknown territory in hopes of finding Hermione before it was to late.


	14. Chapter 14

Narcissa followed the heart breaking screams through the dense forest with her inhuman speed, blurring past the greenery and unseen woodland creatures, her only thoughts on Hermione. Abruptly coming to a neck breaking stop the blonde vampire covered her mouth to stop the gasp from escaping as her eyes wavered upon the undesirable scene in front of her.

A young woman laid bare upon the wet ground, a gurgle of blood dribbling down her chin, her once brown eyes were clouded over staring up at the night sky, a look of terror forever carved upon her pallid face. Her throat torn to shreds, barely much blood left behind leaving Narcissa no doubt who was responsible for the young mortals untimely death.

Kneeling down she gently closed the unknown woman's eyes in respect before bringing out her wand and muttering "incendio". The corpse caught on fire, slowly burning to ash as Narcissa stepped back watching with guilt flickering in her undead heart. The woman would never get a proper burial nor will her parents and concerned loved ones ever find out what happened to her which tore Narcissa apart, her son's happy face flashing unforbidden in her mind but she had to cover their tracks to stop the mortal authority stumbling upon the world of vampires. Brushing a stray tear away she continued on.

Trekking trough the darkness was taxing on her weary body but she refused to give up. Giving up would mean Hermione's fate was sealed and she too would follow the dark and treacherous path of self destruction just like Bellatrix, who had at eighteen, the youngest age out of the three, lost her life to the curse driving her to insanity while their mother stood by and gleefully watched her eldest daughter become the dark being she is today. Further tormented by recieving the foul mark of the her master who revelled in her sisters unhinged take on reality. Something she swore she would never allow another innocent to follow so here she was alone, tracking the blood thirsty vampling and covering up the gruesome evidence of her kills.

The scream this time was much closer, slowing down to a crawl Narcissa crept through the thick undergrowth, inwardly grimacing as the wet mud and unimaginable dirt clung to her expensive robes and skin. Forcing the urge to growl, she peeked out from her cover to witness Hermione pinning a young man against the tree trunk by his throat. The man was bleeding from his stomach but still very much alive as he fought back against his attacker though barely leaving a scratch as he crawled at her hand and thrashed his legs trying to kick her away.

"Hermione drop the boy now!" Narcissa growled advancing on the vampling who barely paid her any attention as her fangs caught the nape of his neck. Curling her arm around Hermione she tore the furious vampire from her prey, ripping his skin open, delicious blood enticing the blonde towards him. His frantic beating heart was alluring to Narcissa who was fighting a war within, trying to control the hunger before he became the next victim. Dropping heavily to her knees she threw her head back, her fangs descending, catching the terrified boys glazed eyes. The next few minutes blurred for Narcissa as her fangs sank into his throat and drank his sweet essence all while his struggles ceased.

The moment the body stopped moving Narcissa snapped back to her senses, her human consciousness returning, horror sinking in the pit of her stomach. She was still straddling the dead boy, his thick blood coating her chin and neck, her hands shaking pushing away from the boy with more force than she intended. Tears cascaded down her snow white cheeks, her wand repeating the spell from earlier as his body was consumed by the intense fire.

Not trusting herself to speak Narcissa roughly grabbed Hermione by her hair up off the ground showing no mercy she span on the spot and disapparated from the forest.

Landing in a heap on her bed the blonde violently shoved herself away from the snarling vampling. The horror was to much for her to bare feeling herself on the point of breaking down she coldly called for her elf. A small pop and Twonky appeared concern filling his large glassy eyes as his gaze landed on his mistress covered in blood. "Take her away from me now" her voice on the verge of hysteria. The elf quickly obeyed catching the vampling on her wrist. "I don't wish to be seen for the rest of the night". Twonky nodded giving her one last glance as he popped away with his burden.

The moment she was alone the damn broke and the tears started up again and short hard sobs wracked her quivering body, echoing around the empty room. Curling up against the floor, her knees brought up to her chest as the image of the lifeless boy appeared before her eyes. Biting down on her hand to muffle the shrieks of pain and guilt that was threatening to overwhelm her.

Lucius sat against the bedroom door, his head leant on the wood, his heart squeezing uncomfortably as he listened to his distraught wife's cries of pain. Hopelessness and sadness gripped him forcing him to stay outside his beloveds chambers for the rest of the night.

* * *

The manor was silent through out the morning, the occupants preoccupied with last nights terrible turn of events. After Narcissa locked herself away in her chambers with Lucius sitting guard outside her door the remaining members disappeared off to mull over what happened.

Harry, Draco and Ron sat at the table with matching expressions of despair, not knowing how to help they decided to keep out of the adults way. Breakfast was tense with only the three newcomers appearing eyeing the younger adults with bemusement.

"Where is Hermione?" Harry politely inquired.

Druella coldly smiled in return. "No need for you to worry your pretty little head over it boy". Turning her attention back to her coffee.

"It is our concern. Where is she?" Ron demanded, the tips of his ears turning red in anger.

Cygnus rose from his seat with the surprising finesse of a much younger man, he turned his dark gaze upon the fuming redhead, a slight frown on his lips. "This wasn't something we wanted you to know but given the unique circumstances I suppose you have every right to". An undignified growl from his sister in law begged to differ. Choosing to ignore her, the Black lord continued on retaking his seat. "What do you think we do with unruly and undisciplined vampires Mr Potter?".

Harry raised his head to face the man. Taking a wild guess "punish them?".

"There we are boy she is being punished like a naughty little girl she is" Druella smirked, an perfect imitation of her elder daughter. Harry shivered at the cold tone.

"Enough sister. They have every right to know". The shorter man of the trio finally spoke up. "She is no longer their issue brother we do not speak of our ways with outside commoners" waving a perfectly manicured hand at the three boys.

"Give it a rest Dru or you will find yourself next to her" the man calmly retorted silencing his sister.

Cygnus took back control of the conversation. "Rightly said Ori". Spitefully smiling at his sister in law. "Punishment only goes far but when that doesn't work..".

"You kill them?" Ron spluttered out, turning white at the thought.

He bitterly laughed. His face turning serious once more "goodness gracious boy no. Would your mother kill you just because you refuse to toe the line?". Ron weakly shook his head. "We maybe creatures of the night but even we don't murder our kin. Our punishments differ from yours I would assume". The older mans face scrunched up in deep thought, his sharp nails tapping away on the table surface.

"Different how?" Draco piped up suddenly interested in the conversation around him.

Druella raised her eyebrow in contempt. "Surely boy your mother has punished you before".

"Well yeah. I would lose privileges such as my broom or if I do something severe I would lose my wand or get grounded but that's normal for everyone". Harry and Ron nodded in agreement. "Mom would smack us on the backs of our heads if we give her lip and we would get sent to bed without dinner" Ron added.

The three Black trio laughed. "ah yes the awful punishments of youth we are well aware of them. No I am not surprised Cissy hasn't revealed anything to you. Maybe it will be best if you left the room Draco otherwise I dare not think of the consequences my dear niece will no doubt lay upon us". While his tone was light, Draco knew not to argue with the man.

The door swung shut with the grumbling Malfoy heir on the other side. "What I am about to tell you boys will not leave this room am I clear?". Harry and Ron both nodded in unison just as Bellatrix and Andromeda made their way to the table.

"What's with the boy?" Andromeda drawled, smiling at her mother.

"No doubt cursing the universe for leaving him out of our discussion. Now that you both have decided to grace us with your presence, you can help explain our punishments". Druella smirked, enjoying her daughter's shift uneasily in their seats.

"Oh you mean the unfortunate way we were raised mother dear" Bellatrix retorted. "Of course you want to scare the wittle boys here with the horror stories. Well be it on your head".

Andromeda kept silent eyes on the table refusing to speak.

"The punishments differ from the severity of the misbehaviour like in any culture, severer the misdemeanour severer the punishment. Back chatting gets a slap. Physical fighting amongst family gets a lashing. Not doing an order gets the lose of their wand".

"Violence doesn't solve everything". Ron cried out.

Harry was slightly green at the violent discipline, the same kind he received from his uncle and aunt.

"And yet it works effectively in our family".

Andromeda blanched "only because it would result in your favourite pass time mother".

"Sex is enjoyable for everyone darling don't try to deny it. I do remember quite clearly how you withered in pleasure at my touch". A catty smirk appeared silencing Andromeda.

"You had sex with your daughter? Why would you do that?" Ron looked appalled, ready to bolt but Harry kept him rooted to the seat. "Monster!".

"This is getting out of hand Cygnus the boys clearly are not mature enough to handle adult matters" the shorter man mumbled. "You're right it seems I grossly overestimated your maturity Messers Potter and Weasley". All three of them stood prepared to leave.

"Wait!" Harry jumped in front of the door, arms wide in desperation. "I get you have different ways and I'm not judging. It's none of our business but where Hermione concerns it does. I just want to know what happened to her please" all but throwing himself on his knees and begging.

"Hermione has been sedated with nightshade to keep her docile to allow her human consciousness to return but till such time she shall remain in her coven in the ground". Harry stepped to the side allowing them out. "Maybe it is best for the time being that you forget your friend and concentrate on surviving the war Hermione I am sure would not be best pleased to hear of your death when she returns". The short man squeezed his shoulder.

"I never got to ask what's your name?".

"Finally you have decided to ask, better late than never. Orion Black at your service". Bowing low, quirking his lip at hearing the redheaded wizard spluttering his juice over the table.

Just as the door shut behind him, he heard "brother and sister married Harry. Bloody hell".


	15. Chapter 15

Short chapter an interaction between Narcissa and Andromeda

Just to be forewarned I don't write full sex scenes as I can't seem to get the right words out to make it arousing and not pervy.

Blackcest.

* * *

After two nights shut away in her chambers the lady of the manor made her appearance startling both Bellatrix and their mother who were bickering and on the verge of killing the other. Andromeda and Lucius watching in amusement a silent bet made on who would be the first to draw blood.

The middle Black sister brightly smiled as Narcissa glided into the library, taking a seat next to her husband. The fair haired sister returned the gesture glazing into her grey eyes with love.

"Cissy love can we speak alone?" Andromeda asked, leaving the room without hearing a reply her feet taking her outside to the garden maze.

Narcissa curiously followed her sister through the manor and out into the gardens where she lost sight of Andromeda. "Annie where are you?" A hand shot out over her mouth and pulling her flushed up against a soft chest.

"Hello my love". Andromeda kissed her younger sister with a hungry belonging. "Take off your robes". Leaving a wet trail of kisses along her collarbone leaving Narcissa flustered as she slipped out of the constricting material, letting them drop to the ground.

"Just how I imagined!" Andy huskily whispered against her neck, gently guiding her sister to the grass, the older Black straddling her hourglass waist.

Not wanting to be outdone Narcissa flicked her wand with a catty grin vanishing both Andromeda's robes and bra, both women naked from the waist up. "Beautiful Annie. I can see why Bella is enamoured of you".

Andromeda smirked, dipping down and pressing a kiss between her breasts, her hands fumbling with her sisters panties grinning as they finally slip off. Narcissa pulled her back up and kissed her deeply, peeling the rest of Andy's clothes off, the cool breeze biting into her bare skin.

In one smooth motion Narcissa circles her arm around her sisters waist and flips her onto the wet grass. Her mouth capturing a taut nipple between her lips while her hand gently pinched the other earning a satisfying growl of desire from Andromeda. Her free hand straying lower dragging her nails across her inner thighs, biting harshly on the nipple causing her sister to cry out.

* * *

Cold darkness spread all around her, nothing but the dark invaded her vision there was no light nor sound. Hermione felt panic settling in her chest she couldn't understand why she couldn't move her legs or arms without hitting a hard wooden surface or why she felt so damn cold like a dementor had decided to take a nap on her very soul. _Don't panic maybe you fell asleep somewhere. Oh dear Merlin where the hell am I?._

"Do.. you.. feel.. that?" Narcissa bit out in between gasps of pleasure.

Andromeda peered up from in between her thighs, her juices coating her face causing Narcissa to blush. "I think you are the one meant to be feeling something my love". Licking her lips before disappearing once again.

A swipe of her tongue lapping at her sensitive clit. "Fuck Annie. Oh Salazar don't stop". Her pleasure was building just as an imagine of a frightened Hermione flashed in her mind. "Hermione".

Andromeda bit down viciously on her thigh. "Do I look like the vampl to you dear sister?".

"No you don't understand" Narcissa struggled into her robes forgoing her underwear. "I can feel my pet reaching out to me. Hermione has returned".

Andromeda smiled teasling at her sisters childish joy. "Time to dig her up my love".


	16. Chapter 16

End of chapter contains sex.

* * *

The bright sunlight hit her eyes with full force, throwing her arm over her face. Hermione grimaced as two pairs of hands pulled her out of the tight space a blanket thrown over her as she was lifted off the ground and over someone's shoulder.

"Told you she was ready" the muffled voice of Narcissa reached her roaring hearing. "At least she has calmed down I give mother that much". Andromeda replied.

Hermione was jostled about as the person picked up pace, she was starting to feel motion sickness, her stomach growling in hunger. Doors creaked opened and shut behind them, from the echo of the footsteps Hermione realised they where somewhere inside the manor.

"Put her on the couch I'll get the blood packs" Narcissa ordered.

Hermione was unceremoniously dumped on a soft furnishing, the blanket falling to the floor. Andromeda stood sheepishly staring at her, wringing her hands nervously a slight blush scattered on her pale cheeks. Hermione thought she looked breath taking.

Licking her dry lips "I.. I am sorry for hurting you Andy". Hermione croaked out, her throat raw.

Andromeda smiled softly, her grey eyes shining with relief "understandable Hermione I would of done the same thing". Taking a seat next to the shy vampling. "I did actually". Hermione raised a brow, curiosity swimming in her cinnamon eyes. "I attacked mother much like you did with me except no one stopped me as Bella and Cissy was cheering on me and father wasn't around. When I came into the curse mother wanted me to take the same path Bella did but I refused to bow down to a man that believed muggleborns were less than they actually are. I met Ted in my first year while I made my intentions of only friendship known from the beginning Edward understood but a drunken mistake during my sixth year led us to running away and eloping. No one followed us or so I thought till mother showed up demanding to meet her granddaughter, Nymphadora was four at the time. She stayed for a week as I came into the curse enjoying the chaos that she was inflicting on our family". Scrubbing her eyes with the balls of her hands Andromeda smiled.

"When did you reunite with your sisters again?" Hermione asked, tilting her head to the side watching the conflicted emotions cross the older vampires face.

"Last year when Bella escaped from the north sea. Narcissa came to visit me shortly after and persuaded me to return home to see our sister. The moment I saw Bella again after so many years of being apart brought me back to our childhood and our love that we shared. I bolted and refused to return again until recently" Andromeda softly replied.

Hermione nodded, already been centre stage to witness the love Bellatrix held for her sister. "Did you have the same er relationship as children as you do now?".

Narcissa suddenly appeared, blood packs in hand a slight blush crawling up her neck. Hermione gratefully took the bag from her outstretched hand, ripping the clear through pack open with her fangs and greedily guzzled the thick substance like a baby on a mother's breast.

"My sisters have always been sexually attracted to each other since Annie was twelve and Bella was fourteen. I hope you are feeling more yourself pet" Narcissa carefully looked Hermione over.

Hermione blushed, blood dribbling down her chin. "Yes thank you but I should apologize to you for what I have done". Her eyes downcast, a sad smile tugging at her lips.

"What's done is done pet" Narcissa squeezed her shoulder in comfort. Hermione nuzzled her head into her hand. "Now you have fed I believe a bath is in order".

Once in the bathroom Hermione grimaced at the state of her. Her mirror reflection was absolutely filthy, she was covered in dried mud, unrecognisable stains coating her ruined robes and bits of twig and leaves wedged in her curls.

Stripping down Hermione gracefully stepped into the hot scented water, enjoying the feel of the steaming liquid brushing against her flesh. An small pop startled her, turning her head to see a house elf bouncing on the balls of its feet next to the sink wearing a tea towel with the B symbol glaring at her.

"Young mistress must allow Ali to wash you hair" Hermione was in no mood to argue with the creature trying to do it's job. Leaning back against the tub the elf worked it's magic through her tangled and mattered hair.

* * *

Ginny glared hatefully at Hermione who was stealing her spot light. Everyone wanted the vamplings attention choosing to ignore Ginny who was far more entertaining to be with than Hermione.

Ever since her return the atmosphere in the manor has lightened up. The boys all clamouring to get Hermione to play with them, she politely refused. Rather she spent her time in the vast library amongst the books whenever she wasn't with Narcissa or Andromeda.

Ginny took to following Narcissa at a distance, spying on the blonde beauty like a stalker. She would watch the woman while she slept in the same bed as Hermione which made her furious especially when her blonde would cuddle into Hermione. She would subtly watch her through her eyelashes as she ate or drank from the blood packs, turning the redhead on. She would watch when Narcissa spent time with her sisters which turned Ginny red with envy when one of the sisters would touch her inappropriately, a soft moan escaping her sexy lips. She would stand in the shadows touching herself when Narcissa would bathe or shower, unaware of giving the redheaded witch a full view of her womanly assets.

Unaware of being watched Narcissa decided that tonight was the night that Hermione needed punishing for attacking her sisters. A sly grin dancing on her lips as she entered her chambers to see Hermione cross legged upon the bed, her back turned towards her.

"Hermione pet" she coldly called out.

Hermione jumped off the bed in panic until she noticed Narcissa smiling at her. "You are far to easy to scare little lamb". She grinned pulling the vampling into her chest, capturing her lips with her own.

Narcissa kissed Hermione passionately. _I__ am going to enjoy this my little virgin._

She tangles her fingers into Narcissa's silky hair as the blondes hands found their way under her clothes. Hermione shivers at the feel of her fingernails grazing her bare skin.

Pulling the top over her head, she expertly unclasped Hermione's bra and letting it drop, trailing her lips over her exposed skin.

She kisses her again, hands working on her waistband before Hermione knows it Narcissa slips her skirt over her hips and lets the material fall to the floor.

Narcissa kisses her again her tongue dancing against the brunettes as she steers Hermione toward the bed and forces her down.

"Hey no fair. You are way over clothed" Hermione whined.

Narcissa smirked "then do something about it" she taunted.

Hermione pulled Narcissa towards her by the loop of her silk pants, placing a soft kiss to her stomach as she unbuttoned her pants working the tight material over her hips. Finally free Narcissa took back charge by straddling Hermione's lap as the brunette ripped open the offending blouse and slipped it off her shoulders, the stunning sight of her skimpy black bra cupping her full breasts made her groan. Narcissa's hair fell over Hermione's bare shoulders. They kiss, skin touching skin, the blonde guiding Hermione to lie back against the mattress.

Hermione whimpered as Narcissa's lips travelled from her lips, to her neck and down to her belly button. Her long delicate fingers playing at the edge of her underwear, teasingly.

With a predatory grin Narcissa captured the waistband in her teeth and pulls it down over her knees. Hermione shivered uncontrollable as the blondes breath tickled her bare skin.

Carelessly flinging the discarded wet panties across the room, she placed a tantalising kiss to her inner thigh, her magical fingers feather touching everywhere but where she needs it the most.

"Fuck please". Narcissa bit back a moan of her own at Hermione huskily swearing.

A fiery trail of kisses are planted from her stomach back up to her mouth, one hand winding itself in Hermione's hair while the other stayed teasing her thigh. Narcissa grinned against Hermione's lips as the girl bucked her legs, a keening sound leaving her pretty lips muffled by her own. Bringing her hand up between her thighs made the brunette gasp with pleasure.

"Tell me what you want pet?". Refusing to go any further till the young vampling voiced her desires out loud.

Hermione gritted her teeth "touch me please".

"Where?".

Her hand wandered down her thigh much to Hermione's displeasure "touch my cunt please". Narcissa obeyed her fingers grazing the hot wet lips with anticipation. Seductively swaying her hips she crawled down the bed until she was settled in between Hermione's glorious thighs. Her blonde hair tickling Hermione's stomach as leant forward and placed wet kisses on the girls neatly groomed pussy. She gently blew against the hot lips grinning at the whine of her pet, without further delay she pealed away the lips and her tongue danced around the tiny tight bundle of nerves. Sucking the clit between her soft lips and gently biting down before soothing the pain with a lavish lick. Not wanting her pet to cum yet she moved down to her virginal opening sticking her tongue in as far as it would go. Narcissa couldn't believe how divine Hermione's juices tasted a perfect mixture of sweet and bitter.

Looking up to meet her pets eyes "you are not allowed to cum until I tell you do you understand?". When Hermione didn't respond Narcissa pinched her clit between her sharp nails.

She squealed, her clit was painfully throbbing "yes". A lone tear escaping down her cheek. Satisfied with her respond Narcissa returned her attention back to the girls quivering cunt.

A cruel smile plastered on her red lips Narcissa brutally shoved two fingers careful not to break the hymen into Hermione's tight hole causing the brunette to scream at the sudden intrusion. She sobbed at the agonising stretch of her virgin walls. Narcissa picked up pace her two fingers slipping in and out with ease, her thumb gently stroking her clit. Hermione was flooded with pleasure but she needed more.

"Don't you dare cum pet" Narcissa removed her thumb and bit down hard on her clit enjoying the girls cries.

Hermione blinked not understanding why Narcissa just stopped when she was so damn close.

"After attacking Andromeda and Bellatrix this is your punishment pet. No cumming till I say and if you do you are not going to enjoy what happens" she grinned kissing Hermione.

Ginny was in awe at the way Narcissa easily dominated Hermione and she was desperate to be the one withering beneath the blonde tigress. She needed to get rid of Hermione first.


	17. Chapter 17

A week since the bedroom incident Hermione took to avoiding the dominating blonde by spending the majority of her time hidden away in the library and exploring the expansive gardens that much to her surprise found a rose garden lovingly cared for by the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange.

The roses were blossoming beautifully wafting off an enticing aroma pulling Hermione in its centre. The oldest Black sister dressed in a loose fitting sundress was perched on her knees bent over, her wild dark curls falling on to her face while she gently examined the plants.

"What can I do for you muddy?" Bellatrix didn't need to look up to know who the intruder was, she continued pulling out the infectious weeds.

Hermione stood nervously behind the dark woman's back, wringing her hands together.

"Cissy got your tongue girlie?" Bellatrix smirked stabbing the gardening fork in to the soil, she gracefully stood turning her gaze upon Hermione. "I hear you quite enjoy my little sister between your legs muddy" she purred, advancing on the blushing virgin like a predator.

Shaking her head violently, backing away from the highly erotic witch.

"Hermione there you are" came Ginny's sickly sweet voice emerging from the tall hedge.

_I would rather be eaten by Voldemort's best and scariest death eater than be around Ronald's vapid sister. Hell I would rather become the half man half snakes consort than spend time with Ginevra_.

"She is busy with me" Bellatrix sneered as if hearing Hermione's silent plea. "Muddy needs to understand her place among the pecking order so she doesn't have time to dally with the likes of you". A tight grip around her upper arm Hermione was forcefully dragged from the roses coming to a stop just outside the manors open conservatory.

Hermione was suddenly released stumbling back as Bellatrix twirled on her, fury racing through her insane eyes. "Never say his name never think it. You mudblood are unworthy of using my lords name". Her eyes widened in horror as Bellatrix thrust her wand into her throat. "You will learn your place even if I have to break you doing so". The wand dug harshly into her flesh, she swallowed in fear. "My sister will have to find another pet to fuck" removing the wood she slashed manically in the air a red pulsing light hit Hermione in the chest.

She dropped to the grass, her body compulsing, limbs bending in an unnatural position, her undead blood curdling in her burning veins as the cruciatus raced through her body. Her back arched off the ground as her head slammed against the ground. Her vision dimming the sounds around her fading. Her bladder emptying warm liquid spreading down her legs, leaving her horrifyingly aroused.

"Stop! Stop this at once Bella". The curse abruptly stopped, a screech drifted into Hermione's weakened hearing.

Opening her eyelids with difficulty, her fuzzy gaze locking on to dark concerned eyes. Arms circling her aching waist as she was lifted up from the ground. "I'm sorry Hermione my daughter has no control but do not worry she shall be punished" a male voice pushed through her muddled mind.

"Lay her here quickly".

Hermione was placed gently on a soft mattress. Hands peeling away her soaked robes leaving her bare to the room. A wet towel placed on her forehead soothing her protesting facial muscles. A soft familiar hand stroking her cheek as the bed dipped next to her.

"How could you be so stupid!".

"Mudblood needed to learn her place" a haughty voice replied followed by a loud slap and a shriek of pain.

"She is no mudblood as much as you and I are no purebloods. Do not forget you are here under house arrest and your precious lord has no rights to you now".

Hermione forced her eyes upon the arguing woman. Narcissa sat with her legs underneath her, her hand fidgeting with Hermione's curls while Bellatrix and their stern mother stood off to the with Andromeda and Draco perched on the window seat watching in amusement.

I'm naked in front of all these people how embarrassing.

"Don't you dare insult the dark lord Narcissa he is our...".

"He is a jumped up megalomaniac who happens to be a half blood hell bent on destroying our world just to satisfy his temper tantrum. You will do well to remember I own you girl" Druella back handed her daughter so hard that Bellatrix ended up sprawled on the ground. "You all will do well to remember that we do not lower ourselves with petty wars that do not concern us especially as these pathetic mortals are hell bent on killing themselves off". Turning her cold biting gaze on the room.

"That goes for you as well Draco your grandmother is right we are not part of this problem. Death eaters and the order are on their own" . Draco timidly nodded.

Hermione groaned catching the attention of Narcissa. Her blonde hair falling on Hermione's bare chest as leant forward their eyes meeting. "Hello love how are you feeling?".

"Sore".

Narcissa absentmindedly stroked the swell of Hermione's breast. "Understandable. What's wrong?". Seeing Hermione grimace.

"My legs are sticky" was all she said earning an angelic laugh from the blonde vampire. Her soft lips meeting Hermione's ear "I believe when you wet yourself you were turned on my pet". Snaking a hand down said sticky legs causing Hermione to shiver. "Do you like that pet?" her hand wandering along her inner thigh close to her aching centre earning a delightful moan.

"I believe the punishment to be chosen by Hermione after all she was the one that suffered" Andromeda huskily spoke up, unable to move her eyes from her little sister secretly pleasuring the young vampling.

Draco blushed hiding his face in his hands at catching his mother fondling his former childhood enemy.

"I supposed that would be acceptable as long as Bellatrix learns from her transgression". Druella turned her attention on the bed raising her eyebrow at her youngest daughter. "When you have finished my love we have another matter to discuss".

Hermione and Narcissa pulled apart both flushed. Hermione more so at the realisation of being watched in her intimate act with the blonde sister.

"I already said I would return with you what more is there to discuss mother". Narcissa curtly replied her eyes never leaving Hermione's.

"After speaking with your father I have come to realise you are more than qualified to deal with Hermione without my interference. As long as she is taught the ways of our people and she stays away from the mortals till this ridiculous war is over" Druella reluctantly admitted, her lip twisting in defeat, holding up a hand to silence her daughter. "Hermione will need to be taught everything a young pureblooded lady should already know and that will include the importance of saving ones virginity till marriage".

Hermione shot up from the pillow accidentally elbowing the blonde in the side. "I will not marry unless I choose to and it certainly won't be to a man". She exclaimed.

"Don't be stupid girl you belong to my daughter and as such you are unable to marry anyone else. Unless Narcissa performs a ritual to create a mating bond with you, you shall stay intact am I understood?". She didn't know why but this woman was terrifying much more so than Bellatrix in her full on insane death eater personality so Hermione quickly nodded.

"We will start the lessons tomorrow mother I am sure Andromeda will be all to happy to help. Won't you sister?" Narcissa eyed her sister.

Andromeda nodded a sly grin dancing on her lips "of course".

Hermione didn't like the way Andromeda grinned at her, the lessons were sure going to be hell.


	18. Chapter 18

Walking back ramrod straight, head held high and shoulders relaxed around the edge of ball room. Around and around she went constant belittling of her stiff posture and awful head control thrown at her by the strict women sitting on their backsides on chairs in the middle of the room, each with their wand laid out upon their laps as a warning.

The same boring view of the four cream walls clouding her vision as she continued her circuit. The high ceiling had the most beautiful handcrafted designs of what she believed were mystical creatures come to life with magic moving about the high wooden beams . Three pristine crystal chandeliers dangling over head the sun hitting the crystals creating prism of colourful light mimicking small stunning rainbows across the ceiling.

"Hermione! pay attention" the harsh voice of Andromeda called out making her jump a foot in the air.

Reluctantly turning her attention back to the grumpy witch and her companions each with the expression of irritation flitting across their beautiful faces. Bellatrix had her head thrown back ignoring the tedious suffering of the young vampling much to her mother's disapproving glare and her sharp elbow contacting to her ribs, thankfully the corset taking most of the impact.

"The smartest witch of her generation can not even do the simplest walk that a five year old is taught and expected to accomplish. Let's move on to something easier shall we" Andromeda drawled. "Forward centre Hermione". She pointed to the ground in front of the four women.

Keeping silent Hermione followed the demand, standing to attention in front of their scrutinising stares.

"Do you have anything on underneath your robes child?" Druella politely inquired. No shame appearing at her invasive questioning breaching Hermione's personal boundaries.

"No I'm not.."

Druella smirked striding towards the nervous vampling. Her robes swirling around her heels as they clicked against the floor. She forced Hermione's flushed face up with her talon like nails digging in the girl's flesh.

She felt like a ragdoll being manipulated by its master, her head being forced side to side as the Black matriarch examined her.

"Above average looks, definitely could use a decent product on the hair".

Wand in hand she dragged it over Hermione's robes, the material dissolving under her touch. She pressed the wand on to the vamplings chest a sharp jolt running down the girls body.

Her nude body suddenly on display she moved her arms to cover herself but her limbs felt heavy refusing to cooperate even when the three Black sisters approached her from all directions. She was frozen in the middle of a strange Black circle of women.

Bellatrix grinned, her grey eyes drinking in the former mudbloods appeasing young body frozen in time by the curse that now plagued her system. "Nice tits muddy" she drooled, her fingers pinching hard upon the taut dusky nipple perfectly centred on Hermione's moderate sized breasts.

"I expect the pubic hair to be grown out then trimmed appropriately" Druella continued her examine, fully aware of her eldest fondling the young woman . "Breasts small, perky and held high enough that a corset will be an inappropriate course of action to take".

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. A woman she barely knew was leering over her seventeen year old body telling her how average she was and what she deemed necessary for her to do with her own body. The magic the woman silently put on her stopped Hermione from retorting leaving the four older vampires to carry on with the uncomfortable and disturbing behaviour all while her mind was screaming for escape or at least clothes, clothes would definitely do fine.

"Have you decided if you shall be performing the bond daughter?". Druella turned her attention on the blonde who kept the safe and appropriate distance from Hermione after sensing the discomfort rolling off the vampling.

"I shall perform the bond if Andromeda and Bellatrix joins me" Narcissa revealed glancing at her two sisters.

Andromeda barked a laugh stepping away from Hermione and closer to her younger sister till she was standing a hair width apart behind the taller woman. "Absolutely Cissy wouldn't miss the chance of binding myself with you for all of eternity" she whispered softly in her ear so only Narcissa could hear.

Bellatrix cocked a brow at Hermione her spindly fingers brushing her bare throat. "I shall do it on the condition that mother leaves us alone". The dark vampire swiftly turned on her heel narrowing her grey eyes at her most hated enemy.

"You need myself there as witness for your bonding Bellatrix to be certain you have consummated the bonding between the four of you" Druella lustfully retorted.

"Not afterwards. Once the bonding ritual is done you, father and uncle Orion are to leave us alone for good" Narcissa smoothly intervened upon seeing her oldest sister's dark look.

"How will I be guaranteed that Hermione will abide by the code? How can I trust any of you will behave when I leave?".

Andromeda stepped forward draping her outer robes over Hermione before turning to look her mother in the eye. "We know you have your own spies about constantly watching our every move mommy". Closing the distance between them Andromeda circled her mother's waist, their chests pressed tightly together she leant her chin upon her mother's shoulder relaxing in to her hold as Druella returned the embrace.

"You were always the good girl my little Meda". Druella kissed her daughter's neck, smirking at the delightful moan. "Always wanted to please your mommy didn't you?".

Andromeda nodded in to her mother's neck. She could her mother's fingers caressing her sides sending shivers down her spine enjoying the long lost attention she used to receive as a child.

Bellatrix sneered at the sickening affection her sister was uncharacteristically bestowing upon their harpy of a mother. "Yes such a good girl till she ran off and married a mudblood!".

Andromeda went to pull apart from her mother but the older woman held strong refusing to allow her daughter to worm out of her embrace.

"Quiet Bellatrix your sister was always well behaved for me unlike you two". Druella growled. "I think we should get reacquainted my little Meda don't you think?". She pulled back placing her hands upon Andromeda's cheeks a smile appearing as her daughter timidly nodded.

"What about Hermione?". Narcissa rolled her eyes at how easily her sister was manipulated by their wicked witch of a mother, how the she demon just needed to bat her long eyelashes and Andromeda would crawl in to her bed.

Druella kissed her daughter on her lips just before stepping away and advancing upon Hermione her wand twirling in front of her.

Hermione sighed in relief glad to free from the unnerving frozen state.

"You better get the girl up to scratch on the code Narcissa. Andromeda come". Druella crooked her finger as she left the ball room.

"Better run along Andy your bitch of a lover is waiting" Bellatrix spat fury dancing through her dark eyes, shoving past Hermione and out the room.

"I thought you had more sense than jumping back in to bed with mother Andromeda" Narcissa sadly called out to her retreating sister sighing she turned to Hermione standing stock still at the events playing out in front of her. "Don't worry about all that Hermione but unfortunately mother is right about you learning the vampire code". Her blue eyes searching her cinnamon ones.

"Do I not get a choice in if the ritual goes ahead?" Hermione asked. Buttoning up the robes Andromeda left on her.

"No it has been decided" was all Hermione got in return as the blonde dropped a large tome by her feet and taking her leave.

_Bunch of bloody drama queens._

The thick books covering glaring at her with its hatred blood red title 'The Vampirism Conduct Most Reserved'.

Hermione plonked herself down next to the tome. The cover creaking slightly under her touch as she peeled it back revealing the old yellowing pages, ancient and well worn.


	19. When the green eyed monster emerges

The green eyed monster emerged from the deep depths of Ginevra as she hid in the dark shadows of the ballroom watching the Black women fawn all over the newest member of their clan. She hated Hermione with a vengeance, she had the attention of Harry Potter and now she had the audacity to steal the beautiful blonde's attention from her.

Magic sparked angrily in her red hair. She was the beautiful one, it should be her that had the gift of immortality not the bushy haired bookworm that leeched off her brother and the chosen one.

Gritting her teeth, her gums protesting in agony her green eyes flashing dangerously at the nude body of Hermione. The way the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange stroked the muggleborn's breasts, the amusement shining in Druella's dark eyes at catching her oldest daughter fondling the attention seeking whore.

Her crush keeping her distance but Ginny saw the lust clouding her brilliant blue eyes at the nude vampire. Her hands clenching into fists no doubt the sharp nails piercing her palms to stop herself from approaching Hermione.

She had to control herself when Narcissa claimed the rights to a ritual with both her sisters. Jealously was worming through her gut, if the ritual was allowed to happen she would lose to the Hermione and she wouldn't allow that to happen not again.

When the older women left Ginny edged around the room eyeing Hermione with distain. The bitch was to busy reading from the large creepy book that Narcissa left for her unaware of her approach.

"You always get everything don't you Hermione" Ginny spoke up just inches away from Hermione.

The brunette spun around at the sudden intrusion, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"I'm not sure what you are talking about Gin" Hermione replied turning back to the book.

Ginny stomped her foot childishly, she wasn't going to believe this harlot.

"You are the reason I hate everything about you".

"That makes little sense Ginny. What have I done to you all of a sudden?" Hermione sadly whispered.

"You keep stealing from me acting like an innocent naive little girl but I know your game".

Ginny loomed over the brunette, her wand hidden up her sleeve. She knew Hermione didn't have her wand which made her next move even more thrilling.

"You get everything your own way". Her wand slipping into her hand unbeknownst to the older girl.

"If I had my own way I wouldn't be a vampire you know that. School means the world to me but I have to make do with what I have".

"You certainly had me fooled".

"I haven't fooled anyone" Hermione sighed in irritation.

"Don't lie to me you have been throwing yourself at my witch" Ginny shrieked. Stabbing the wand into Hermione's neck. "I'm going to teach you a lesson mudblood".

A growl left Hermione's lips at the dirty slur but Ginny ignored her.

Bringing back her foot and she aimed it in Hermione's spine, a scream of pain tore from the vampire's throat earning a chuckle from the redhead.

Building all her anger and frustration on the brunette she aimed her wand on the brunette's head. "Crucio" she screamed.

The torture curse smacked violently into Hermione knocking her face first into the hard floor, blood seeped from her tongue where her fangs bit down. She whined like an animal trapped in a noose as her body thrashed under the curse. One of her fangs snapped under the brutal force.

She grinned at the urine pooling around the vampire's legs making a glistening puddle on the shiny floor. Once Hermione's body stopped twitching, Ginny stepped on the unconscious vampire's fingers relishing in the crunch of broken bone.

With pride she headed out the ballroom, shutting the double doors behind her and locking Hermione in.

Ginny smiled walking through the halls of the manor her wand safely tucked back up her sleeve. She made a beeline for the blonde's chambers, it was time for her to make her claim.

Slipping into the dark chambers her eyes lighting up at the beautiful blonde vampire splayed out on the bed.

Removing her wand she brought it up on Narcissa

"What are you doing in my chambers Ginevra? It is highly inappropriate for a child to creep around a ladies room" she sneered not bothered about the wand.

The redhead just smiled in return.

"Imperio" Ginny shouted, the spell hitting the frozen blonde in the chest.

Narcissa shakily fought the curse but her mind drifted into the pleasant swirls of the mind controlling unforgivable. She felt light and free from the burdens of being in control.

Ginny grabbed the vampire's robe lapels ripping the material in two. The pale flesh of Narcissa's chest glistened under the moonlight shining from the window enticed the young witch. Placing trembling fingers over the full breasts.

"Lie down now" she commanded. Narcissa obeyed.

Straddling the older woman she grinded down on the hard toned stomach, her hands running up the bare chest, pinching roughly on Narcissa's dusky pink nipples.

A gasp left the blonde's lips.

Narcissa knew something wasn't right while her body was cooperating her mind was screaming to fight back but she felt so floaty and free from the responsibilities of life, she felt warm and pleasant. Why did she want to fight it?.

Ginny grabbed the strong meaty thighs prying them apart, the woman was bare no knickers to block her path. She smirked

Suddenly the doors of the chambers flew open to a furious Andromeda, her wild curls sparking in anger.

"Get the fuck off my sister you disgusting little creature" she growled menacingly, pouncing on the redhead knocking her clean off her little sister.

Straddling Narcissa's chest she pulled back her hand, sharply slapping the confunded blonde hard across her right cheek.

Her blue eyes losing the glaze of the curse, her blonde brows knitting together in confusion.

"What happened?" she hoarsely asked her older sister still perched on her chest.

Andromeda rolled off of Narcissa, jumping off the bed and on to the frightened mortal trying to make a desperate attempt to escape.

Curling her hand around the sniffling fools throat, she shoved the girl into the wall.

"You nasty little girl how dare you molest my sister" her fangs descended, her eyes shining red. "You dare attack our vampling".

Narcissa scrambled off the bed just as Bellatrix ran into the chambers with their mother following behind, both women with matching expressions of uncontained anger. Both with their wands out pointing on Andromeda and Ginevra.

"What happened?" Narcissa repeated, clutching her ruined robes around her.

An animalistic growl came from their mother which shocked the blonde. Their mother usually was a calm and controlled woman rarely allowing her anger to show in such a way.

"This bitch has destroyed everything".

Bellatrix grappled Andromeda away from the girl just long enough for her to grasp the squirming witch around her hair and yanking her out the room.

Narcissa hurried after Bellatrix afraid of what has happened.

"Let go you're hurting me" Ginny cried out, her fingers curling around the dark woman's wrist.

They made the awkward walk to the ground floor and into the ballroom. The sight before Narcissa made her stumble over her feet, arms under her armpits stopped her descent to the floor. Andromeda helped her sister straighten up before swirling her wand over the damaged robes repairing them to their original state.

"I'm sorry" Andromeda gently said.

Bellatrix snarled in the girl's face her own fangs appearing, throwing her into the wall.

Lucius, Orion and Cygnus were standing with their wands out

Hermione was sprawled on the floor, madam Pomfrey and Minerva McGonagall working desperately to repair the damage that was refusing to mend.

"Who did this?".

"That little bitch did" Lucius sneered pointing his cane at the redhead slumped in defeat on the ground.

"She should be able to mend by herself" Narcissa shakily stepped forward but her mother's hand stopped her getting closer.

"She lost one of her fangs" Druella informed her. For the first time in her life Narcissa saw sadness plague her mother.

Narcissa had only ever read about vampires that lose their fangs and the dire consequences that followed. Something she didn't wish on her worst enemy even Voldemort.

"What does that even mean?" Harry suddenly asked.

"It means Hermione will struggle with being a vampire.."

"She won't feel whole. Her entire being will fight against herself. Madness will set in" Bellatrix grimly took over.

"But she still has one left" Draco pointed out.

"It doesn't matter! The worse thing a vampire can suffer is the lose of their fangs especially a young vampling" Orion spoke up.

"You have to help her".

"When such cases arise we put them out of their misery".

Shouts of anger rose from Harry and Ron.

"You can't do that".

"You promised me".

"It will not happen. My brother is only explaining what usually happens in such cases but if Hermione herself asks then I shall grant it". Cygnus intervened.

Narcissa shakily pulled away, angry tears cascaded down her cheeks

"If we do the ritual it could help" Andromeda mumbled to their mother, her eyes watering.

Druella turned to her three daughters. "In a matter of speaking yes. If we perform the ritual Hermione will feel more stable being bonded to the three of you". She saw hope simmering in their eyes "but a vampire has never lasted long without both fangs".

"How about being bonded to five?" Minerva spoke up eyeing the Black matriarch. "You are aware that the bonding can include mortals".

Orion nodded "yes the more bonded to Hermione the more likely hood she will find some sense of normalcy but you also need to be aware that if mortals bonded with her and she does decide to end her suffering they too would perish. Who would take that huge of a risk?".

Harry held up his hand "I would".

"The ritual is for women only boy" Lucius chuckled.

"I would and so would my wife" Minerva stood up patting Poppy on the shoulder, her green eyes settling on Druella.

Bellatrix grinned eyeing the older woman up "I second her". Oh how much fun she would have having the stern uptight pussy cat beneath her daggers.

"As admiral as you are Minerva, would Rolanda happily tie herself to my daughters just to save one girl?" Druella crooked her brow.

"Rolanda wouldn't stand by and allow someone as bright as Hermione die" Poppy spoke up in the flying instructor's defence. "Nothing else I can do but if you are going to perform the dark rite I suggest you do so as soon as".

"If you believe your wife would gladly make such a big sacrifice then I implore you to talk it over with her and do remember Minerva within a year of the ritual you and Rolanda will be turned. Do not take this lightly".

"Lucius, Orion if you both would take Hermione to Narcissa's chambers" Cygnus took charge. Both men quickly obeyed.

"Miss Weasley will be arrested under our law for the brutal attack on one of our own and the attempted rape of Narcissa" he continued.

Narcissa spluttered at hearing her father's words.

"I will contact the council to inform the elders of the impending trail".


	20. Chapter 20

The tension in the room was so thick it could be cut with a dull butter knife. The three Black sisters sat squeezed on one couch, their legs touching. The three elder Blacks stood stiffly behind the couch, their faces blank.

Molly and Arthur Weasley sat on the other both with the look of terror written on their faces. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Sirius and Severus stood by the fireplace their wands out in case of a fight breaking out.

Headmaster Dumbledore cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention, his multi-coloured robes flapping over the side of the armchair. Fingers steepled under his wrinkled chin.

"I must apologise for the brutal attack on one of your kin Lord Black and I hope with the order backing your code to take Ginevra Weasley to trail that our relationship will remain intact".

Cygnus stepped forward, his dark eyes roaming over the room before turning to the eldest mortal.

"We have been in a strong fold for a long time Albus it would take your betrayal to effectively tear it apart. The actions of a mere girl lays at her feet alone". He turned to the redheaded couple, his stern voice softening "my clan does not hold either of you responsible only that of your daughter. She will be taken to our main headquarters based in phoenix to be tried in our court in front of the council of elders".

"Will we be able to be there?" Arthur boldly asked, his force confidence shown in his trembling hands.

Orion approached the weary couple. "Yes of course Lord Weasley we would recommend you being there to support Miss Weasley through out the trail".

The doors suddenly swung open halting the tense discussion. Minerva and Rolanda stumbled in both women soaked to the bone.

"What on Salazar's beard have you two been up to?" Narcissa sternly asked the dripping witches splashing water on her carpet.

Minerva glared at her wife "Rolanda thought it best to dismount in a lake of all places".

Hooch rolled her yellow eyes pushing past the taller woman a smirk present on her lips.

"Thought you Minnie love could use a chance to cool off" she griped back, running a hand through her short silver hair.

"Glad you two could make it I was wondering if you had changed your mind" Albus chimed in waving his wand over the women, drying them and the carpet.

Minerva grumbled under her breath, hitching her skirts she perched on the arm of Albus' chair.

"Of course not Albus I wouldn't change my mind on helping Hermione. How is our young vampire doing?".

Hooch took the opportunity to stalk across the room, her quidditch boots clicking on the carpet. She grinned at the dark look she received from Andromeda, she blew a kiss towards the younger woman who blushed in return. Oh they had quite the history together only her wife knowing that the extra practice Andromeda received in seventh year from Hooch had nothing to do with quidditch.

"Still hasn't woken but we don't expect her to" Druella supplied, her gaze lingering on the toned flying instructor, dragging her tongue slowly across her bottom lip. The firm backside being hugged by her tight quidditch trousers enticed Druella.

Minerva caught the lustful look her former friend was giving her wife, she inwardly smirked. This was going to be very interesting indeed.

"When will the trail take place?". Molly finally had the courage to speak up.

"First the bonding will take place to ensure Hermione is well enough to attend and the bonded women have had enough time to get to know one another intimately". Cygnus struggled to find the right words, he was beyond embarrassed to be discussing his three daughter's sex lives.

"When are we performing the ritual?" Hooch asked. She stood lurking behind Druella she was fully aware of the looks she received from the brooding woman.

"Tonight after everything has been set up. Lucius as we speak is setting up the alter in the forest with the three boys helping" Cygnus replied.

She stepped closer, her chest pressing into Druella's stiff back, grabbing the vampire's hips. She whispered in to her ear.

"Beautiful Druella needs to get laid".

Minerva glared half heartedly at her wife's playful antics who sent her a wink in return.

Druella crooked her brow at the woman manhandling her. She wasn't complaining of course, she quite enjoyed the attention from the flirty athletic witch especially in front of her sexually frustrated husband.

"Touch me witch" she bit out, her own hands sliding behind her back and grasping the robes of Hooch.

Bellatrix turned her head catching her mother in the arms of their soon to be bonded mate. Leaning towards Andromeda she nipped her earlobe, her fingers dancing along her tense thigh.

"Looks like mother might be joining us after all Meda" she huskily whispered.

Narcissa had heard her sister's comment swirling in her seat she turned her attention onto her mother.

"Are you going to allow this father?".

Cygnus growled at the disrespect his daughter was showing. "Careful Narcissa you are not too old to be placed over my knee with your panties down for a slap".

That shut the blonde sister up.

"It has been decided that Druella will join the ritual as we have said before the more mates Hermione has the more likely we can keep her mind tethered".

Molly looked ready to bolt at the strange erotic scene taking place before her. Rolanda had Druella trembling in her arms and the two Black sisters that could pass for twins were panting like kneazles in heat, hands under robes. No one was batting an eyelid or commenting at the inappropriate behaviour. Glancing around the room she noticed the men were trying to hide their arousal all while pretending nothing was out the ordinary even her husband was shifting about beside her.

"If Molly and Arthur may see their daughter now Lord Black just to appease their worries of course" Albus voiced.

"Absolutely right Albus but I do believe I told you before numerous times to call me by my given name, you of all people have earnt it". The lord of the Black clan frowned at the stubbornness of the aging headmaster.

Cygnus led the redhead mortals from the room, Albus and Orion following close behind.

Kingsley and Sirius took the empty in relief, both men stretching their tired limbs.

"Kingsley as head of the auror department might I suggest" Narcissa stood up turning to the handsome auror "looking into a way for Hermione to attend Hogwarts".

"I thought you said it would be far to dangerous for her to be around mortals" Kingsley replied, deep in thought.

"Once she is bonded to us she will be perfectly safe to be around also Hermione hasn't once tried to hurt the boys since". Andromeda pulled away from Bellatrix, her clouded gaze settling on her cousin and friend.

"Then I shall look into it after all Albus did allow Remus Lupin to attend while he was inflicted with lycanthropy".

Sirius chuckled "yes but moony wasn't likely to suck anyone dry...".

"Oh and catching you two in broom closets half undressed was what exactly?" Narcissa teased, her blue eyes shining in mirth.

"You know what I mean Cissa" a strangled yelp emitted from his throat.

Severus sneered at his childhood bully. "Even in the girl's darkest form she is able to snap out of it unlike Lupin in werewolf form who would gladly tear apart any fool to stumble in his path".

Sirius shoved his wand into the dark brooding man's neck. "Jealous snivellus, you're still pissed that I saved your sorry ass from moony all those years ago".

"You really think that's why I can't stand the sight of you mutt! Because of you and Potter I lost the only person that I ever cared about" Snape spat, his black eyes flashing in anger.

His wand stabbing Sirius in the stomach. The air around them crackling in uncontrolled magic.

Both wands suddenly confiscated, Kingsley stood between the bickering men.

"Enough! Bickering will not change the past nor will it help the present" his rich voice full of authority. "Sirius I suggest you go out back and help Lucius finish setting up. Now". He shoved the childish man towards the door. Turning back on the seething spy. "Just ignore him Severus, Sirius' mind is stuck in his twenties playing boy wizard. You are better than that".

"Severus why don't you and Kingsley go to the ministry and see what can be done about Hermione returning to school" Minerva stepped in, shooing the men from the room.

"I suggest everyone get some rest before tonight's fun". Druella detached herself from Hooch, disappointed that the woman teased her without touching. She was definitely going to change that once they were bonded.


	21. Ritual

The moonlight shone down upon the stone platform raised above the forest floor. The carefully constructed runes etched around the centre forming a semicircle which the men stood all wearing the same dazzling white robes with a red slash across their chest.

Hermione flushed under the cold and the cooling sweat clinging to her body. She leant heavily on Narcissa who gladly held her up with her arm snaked around the younger vampire's waist.

"Ladies tonight we shall be binding you all together, previous bonds will be broken" Cygnus begun, his voice booming over the horizon.

Hermione weakly looked down at the flimsy white gown that she had been forced in to. The plunging neckline showed off her breasts that glistened under the moonlight. Glancing up she realised that the other women wore the exact same gown, all stood around the stone bed.

Biting her bottom lip to stop the surprised grasp escaping but it made no difference.

Narcissa turned slightly her blue eyes twinkling like starlight in the darkened sky. "Are you okay?" she whispered.

Hermione shook her head, almost immediately regretting the movement as the world suddenly swam. "Professor McGonagall and Hooch".

The older woman smirked eyeing her former professors up, knowing full well that Hermione had no idea why they were barely clothed standing in the bitter cold night.

Hermione suddenly slumped over taking the blonde vampire with her, both on their knees on the muddy ground.

"No one else move" Cygnus growled, halting any attempt made by those present. "Narcissa how is our young vampling holding up?".

"Not good father she is very pale" Narcissa's concerned filled tones drifted over the stone.

"We will need to do the ritual now or else it will be to late!" Orion reminded his brother as he broke away from the circle and crouched down beside his niece. Looking Narcissa in the eye "we must lay her on the stone now, we can do the ritual without her conscious".

Severus and Lucius picked Hermione up off the ground and carefully laid her out on the bed, her curls fanning her pale face.

"This will be rape uncle I can not agree to this" Andromeda suddenly spoke up, her gaze settling on Hermione.

Druella shoved her daughter towards the stone bed, using her body to trap Andromeda between the stone and her. "Do not be foolish daughter this will save the girl". She harshly dug her nails into her neck earning a groan from the middle sister.

Cygnus struggled to keep his face neutral.

"Rennervate".

Her eyelids fluttered open she felt sluggish, her body refused to cooperate. Hermione was beyond grateful to be lying down even if it was under the night sky.

A sharp piercing cut spread across her right thigh gritting her teeth she met the lustful gaze of Druella who held up a blood covered silver dagger with a skull etched in its leather handle. Hermione cringed as the older women used the bloody dagger to slice their thighs open or in Andromeda's case her mother did it and not to gently either. This made her eyes widened like saucers drinking in the beautiful sight of them all naked, her cinnamon eyes stayed longest on Narcissa's nude lithe form earning a low affectionate chuckle from the blonde.

_Merlin she is fabulous._

"With the night moon witness we commit our flesh, our souls and our magic to bind together" the six women chanted, each with their hand on Hermione's exposed skin, the other holding the hand closest to them. A light red thread appeared above the women.

"As our witness we commend the bonds of the past to break" Cygnus and Orion chanted. A whisper of gold thread wove around the women connecting to the red.

"Bind our very being together for enteral" the women chanted "we are nothing, for we are one". Red and gold threads bled into each other.

A flash of lightning struck Hermione in the chest or so she thought. Her head felt crammed full of energy, of six different presences in her mind.

"Emerge us as one for we are none".

Suddenly the world flashed white leaving Hermione momentarily blind just as silence fell over the forest. A sudden primal urge tugged behind her heart forcing her up off the stone bed, swinging around the foggy mist one thought raced through her mind.

_We must mate, my mates. Narcissa!._

Narcissa shakily rose from the leafy ground just as Hermione threw herself at the blonde, a surprised yelp left her throat. Her head smacking on the earth with a dull thud, she glanced down at the lust induced vampling licking her inner thigh.

Pulling her up by her curls blue met cinnamon.

Swiftly turning the brunette on to her back, Narcissa straddled her waist, the blood from her wound rubbing deliciously on Hermione's inner thigh.

"Finally" was all she said as her red ruby lips pressed on Hermione's.

Their lips met as one, their tongues danced together. Expert fingers wandering leisurely over the slick flesh, goosebumps following trying to catch up with her tormentor. Hermione wriggled under Narcissa as liquid fire burned in the pit of her stomach, she wanted more, no she needed more but her throat felt like led, closing in on her airways. All she could do was surrender to the angelic beauty driving her to the edge but never quite reaching the bliss.

Fingers, so many fingers caressed her skin, teeth scraping and nipping her into submission. Hunger and lust clouded her mind.

"Beautiful" Narcissa whispered in Hermione's ear.

The much anticipated pleasure crashed over her but her mind drifted, cacooned in a nest of sluggish daze. Her thoughts slipped inwards, colliding together in a colorful mirage.


	22. Chapter 22

**I know this has been a while and i apologize. Most of my stories will receive an update after all might as well use the Lockdown to continue my fics.**

**Don't like don't read, don't leave shitty comments as I have no time to bother with some narrow minded fuckwits.**

**Femslash & Blackcest**

* * *

Barely a day since her strange but rather enticing new life had officially started and the new Vampling found herself nervously pacing the large chamber, purposely avoiding eye contact with her friends who sat together in the seating area. She was aware of the concern radiating off her bonded, it felt like tight threads pinging through her chest connected to each of her mates. Narcissa was the strongest thread out of them all much to Hermione's pleasure. A deep red thread pulsing constantly since the moment they bonded.

"How does this work exactly?" Harry suddenly spoke up, breaking the awkward silence that had descended upon the sombre group.

Lucius eyed the bespectacled boy wizard. "The Council will assemble shortly in the main atrium where we will be called in to witness the trail of the accused. Miss Weasley has the right to offend her actions.."

"Who is the Council?"

"Powerful vampires that consist of our most elite. That is all you need to know." Cygnus answered, raising a hand to silence Harry's further questioning. "No offence young one but the Council are suspicious of outsiders and with good reason."

"Not even we know who resides on the board. Brunch of paranoid fools." Lucius retorted. "The Council holds the decision on Miss Weasley's fate. Do not expect a good outcome but if Hermione is willing to show leniency to …"

Hermione spun her on heel, her eyes blazing with anger. "After what she did to me I shall never forgive that bitch let alone show leniency. How dare you ask that of me."

"No one is asking you to do anything you are uncomfortable with Hermione. Lucius was only explaining that if you showed leniency towards Miss Weasley the Council may allow you to come up with the punishment befitting of her crimes but that has rarely ever happened" Cygnus gently explained to the seething Vampling. Placing a comforting hand upon her tense shoulder, "all I ask Hermione is for you to keep an open mind after all she once was your friend."

With a sharp nod the young brunette stepped away and collapsed into a seat next to the silent brooding Bellatrix.

"Say the word my delightful mate and I shall end the redheaded spawn." Bellatrix whispered, enjoying the shudder that ran through Hermione at the mention of their bond. "The things I am going to do to you later."

"As tempting as that sounds I couldn't bring myself to further hurt the Weasleys. Be that is it may Ginevra is the only guilty party and her family doesn't need to be subjected to more pain." Hermione groaned, realising that she didn't have much of a choice after all.

Bellatrix sneered in disgust. "You want the little bitch to get off with what she did to you? She deserves to rot in the ground for daring to deliver such damage that she stole one of your fangs." She could see how distressed Bella actually was, carefully without spooking the dark vampire she intertwined their fingers, relief spreading through her as Bellatrix squeezed her hand in comfort and even more so when Hermione shook slightly at the reminder of her missing fang. She hasn't been a vampire for long but even she can tell how wrong it felt to only have one. It felt like part of her soul was missing which was peculiar to think about.

"Sorry Mudpup." Bellatrix whispered against her neck.

""Miss Weasley will receive punishment that was never up for debate but how severe the punishment is, is a different matter all together" Lucius replied to be former sister in law, he himself believes that the foolish imbecile deserves the toughest punishment the Council could deliver but it was ultimately up to the new Vampling who was the most effected by her crimes.

The room fell silent once more as everyone was called upon. Hermione still holding Bellatrix's hand, it seemed for both their comfort and support took a seat near the front next to Narcissa. The blonde vampire placed a possessive hand on her Vamplings thigh, her blue eyes scanning the High bench where the twelve High Elite sat wearing magic repelling cloaks with their hoods up to obscure their identity. Narcissa could make out the faint runes stitched in the very fabric of the black cloaks, leaving her to believe the cloaks were indeed magic repellent.

Orion and Cyngus was in charge with communicating to the Council. They stood elegantly before the High bench, both with a matching mask of polite coldness.

"Good evening Your Excellency, Lords and Ladies of our Council. Tonight we have a human being Ginevra Weasley charged with near fatal damage upon one of our own, Hermione Black nee Granger. She is still recovering from the injuries she received."

_"Surprising seeing as most if not all vampires including Vamplings recover near immediately."_ A dull ache started to work itself in the back of her skull as she heard an eerie voice boom in her mind.

"Hermione lost a fang in the attack Your Excellency. To which you know has lasting consequences."

A collection of sharp intact was heard in the silent room.

_"How old is the accused?" _

The sharp sound forced Hermione to cover her ears with both hands and whimper under the agonizing pain.

"Your Excellency I beg you to voice communicate, our new Vampling has only just started to recover from her brutal attack and recently bonded to two witches and four vampires." Lucius suddenly some up, the usual arrogance he used in public was replaced by a slight submissive attitude.

"Of course my sincere apologies." The figure at the centre spoke out loud, the pressure gone from everyone's mind. "How old is Miss Weasley?"

"She is sixteen."

"Very well, we have of course already viewed the memories of both the attack and the attempted rape of Narcissa Black formerly Malfoy nee Black. Why is the attempt not included?"

Orion looked at Narcissa, "My niece decided to withdraw the charge due to personal reasons Your Excellency."

"Does Miss Hermione Black wish to speak for herself?"

Hermione by habit sucked in a deep breath as she stood on her shaky legs, her red tinted eyes landing on the pale faces of Mr and Mrs Weasley. She felt sorry for them, after all they were watching their youngest and only daughter stand before a court of deadly and dangerous creatures to stalk the earth.

"Yes Your Excellency, Lords and Ladies. The fact you have seen my memory of that night it would be a waste of all our time to go back over it so I just want to say that even though I am truly tempted to end Ginny for trying to hurt my Va.. Narcissa," Hermione squeaked out, stumbling over her possessive slip, "I have been told that if I ask you for leniency I may be able to have some input on her punishment."

"That would be a fitting justice Miss Black. What do you suggest? And let us remind you anything we deem as not enough we will intervene."

Hermione straightened up. "I believe Ginny would fare better by being bonded to the House of Black. Back in the dark ages before house elves were used, humans were they counterpart. Similar to an house elf the human be it magical or not would be bonded for a certain amount of time before being allowed death or in this case her freedom."

"Meaning?"

"She stays human and takes over the chores of House of Black until such time that the Head grants her freedom. Ginny wants to become a vampire, so keeping her human around vampires and her magic temporary bound would hopefully teach her how to respect supernatural folk."

Hermione retook her seat as the twelve privately communicated to each other.

"Good job little one." Bellatrix spoke up, nipping her earlobe while Narcissa had her hand up Hermione's thigh, her sharp talon like nails dragging along her flesh. Morgana she couldn't wait to get home, in which her and hopefully both sisters in bed, Andromeda too.

Her eyelids fluttered as she felt the warmth pool between her thighs. Bellatrix smirked and Narcissa continued her path along her thigh.

"Ginevra of House Weasley you are sentenced to a minimum of 7 years bonded and under the command of House Black. You will not receive the bite and if any vampire is foolish to do so will lose their existence. Your magic will be bound to your core until you are granted your freedom and If you attack any member of House Black again you will forfeit your life."

"Druella Black as Head of your Coven you shall decide the responsibility and commitment of Miss Weasley. Her magic will be bound by yourself and her wellbeing is down to you. No fatal or long lasting injury is permitted on Miss Weasley. Do we make ourselves clear?"

"Of course Your Excellency, Lords and Ladies thank you for your time in this matter." Druella smoothly replied, taking a bow.


End file.
